La bella y el Titan
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: Levi es una joven que tiene la vida perfecta pero no es feliz, un dia su vida cambia repentinamente cuando es secuestrada por un titan de ojos verdes, cuando cree que llego su fin se da cuenta que ese titan es diferente. Lograra ver como el mundo es hermoso y vivira una aventura llena de amor, supenso y peligros al lado de el ¿Acaso llegara a enamorarse de aquella bestia? Fem!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro fic mío XD Este tiene una temática diferente y no es muy vista o como decirlo no veo que haiga muchos fics sobre esto, es temática de Fem!Levi es decir Levi versión mujer así que si no les gusta por favor retírense y sino sean bienvenidos/as. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar y posiblemente partes no aptas para menores de 18 xD**

**Sinopsis: Este es un mundo algo diferente al de Shingeki no Kyojin pero hay similitudes; Existen los titanes pero no llegan a ser muchos como para exterminar a la raza humana xD y claro siguen comiendo gente pero esta vez sí se alimentan por hambre y son considerados criaturas mágicas como hombres lobo o vampiros etc, las personas están dentro de muros pero no se mantienen encarados viajan evitando las zonas de titanes. Existe el equipo de maniobras tridimensional pero los usan sola mente los cazadores de titanes.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos son de Shingeki no kyojin y su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Ok creo que es todo los dejo leer :D**

La riqueza no lo es todo y no quiero que me digan que hacer. Me llamo Levi Grey tengo 19 años soy la hija única de la gran y prestigiosa familia Grey del Distrito Trost somos la típica familia que todos conocen y respetan casi nos besan los pies lo cual me enferma, su actitud hipócrita hacia nosotros por nuestro dinero y conexiones con la corona solo me hace desear mas no haber nacido en esta familia.

Mi madre Louisette Grey es una mujer de estatura baja, cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y unos ojos hermosos de color gris. Es calidad, amable y muy amada por todos.

Mi padre Valentine Grey es un hombre alto y fuerte, cabello color negro bien peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos color café con piel morena clara es un hombre codiciado pero él es muy serio, formal, y estricto.

Yo saque la estatura de mi madre, no la culpo pero carajos mido 1.60 eso me molesta y más cuando veo a las demás personas y son más altas, en si soy igualita a mi madre excepto por dos detalles; Uno a mí no me gusta el pelo largo así que lo tengo corto, Segundo tengo la personalidad de mi padre, se podría decir que no soy totalmente una dama.

Soy famosa, me conocen como ´´Levi la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad´´ por varias razones y la más importante es porque no he logrado tener una relación estable y cada vez que termino con alguien sale herido psicológicamente o físicamente. Es molesto ser la mujer más deseada del distrito y no por ser linda, ni atractiva sino porque según ellos quien me monte se considerara como el magnífico hombre que domino a la pequeña bestia. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales soy fría y antisocial lo cual a mis padres no les gusta ya que según ellos estoy en la edad de contraer matrimonio con algún noble y darles nietos que lleven el prestigiado apellido de la familia así que tomaron cartas en el asunto.

≥**w≤**

-Que estúpido es todo esto, no quiero ir ¡Auch!-

-Quédate quieta Levi sino no podre ponerte el corset adecuadamente-

-Pues odio esta cosa obviamente no evitare quejarme Hanji-

-Hoy vendrán los señores Smith y otros invitados para celebrar tu compromiso con el Joven Irvin- dijo mientras ajustaba más el corcet.

-Ya se por eso no quiero ir, mira que obligarme a esto –

-Lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada, de acuerdo me tengo que retirar al comedor para acomodar la mesa ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-

-Segura ya vete -

-Como ordene ´´Levi-sama´´- dijo la loca mientras salía de la habitación.

Hanji Zoe era el nombre de la sirvienta que por alguna razón que ni yo sé cuál es término siendo mi amiga y persona de más confianza. Es una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en un chongo, usa lentes y la muy desgraciada mide 1.72 sin mencionar que está loca y más por los titanes. Los titanes son unas criaturas mitológicas que viven más allá de las murallas, aunque nunca he visto ninguno en mi vida, se suponen que comen gente como los hombres lobos o vampiros así que no sé qué les ve de emocionantes.

La razón para estar arreglándome es que los padres de Irvin Smith vendrán y hablaran con mis padres sobre mi matrimonio con su hijo el cual NO amo, conozco al idiota de Irvin desde que era pequeña pero solo lo veo como un amigo no siento nada por él y tener que casarme con el sin poder opinar me tiene muy molesta. Irvin es un idiota rubio que mide 1.88 cm maldito gigante que tiene unos bonitos ojos color azul, la verdad es buena persona pero sofocante siempre está a mi lado parece una garrapata y ahora tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el… si las cosas no podían ir mejor.

-Ojala me secuestre un Titán - dije mientras salía de mi habitación y me dirigía a la sala.

≥**w≤**

La mansión estaba llena de risas y platicas de personas ricas e hipócritas y yo solo lo ignoraba mientras vagaba por mi mente deseando estar en otro lugar, mientras mis padres y los de Irvin hablaban sobre mi matrimonio yo solo miraba por la ventana intentando no participar en la plática.

-Levi que tal si tú e Irvin van y dan un paseo- dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, es su fiesta diviértanse- dijo la madre de Irvin la señora Isabel Smith.

-¿te gustaría Levi?- dijo Irvin mientras me tomaba de la cintura, solo porque estaban mis padres ahí no le di un golpe y le seguí el juego.

≥**w≤**

Caminábamos por el jardín, había muchas parejas por ahí por lo que me molesto más estar en esta situación fingiendo una boba sonrisa mientras deciden mi vida sin poder hacer nada para oponerme. Hubo un silencio incomodo que Irvin decidió romper.

-Dime Levi ¿en serio odias tanto nuestro compromiso?-

Carajos ¿no se le ocurrió hablar sobre otra cosa? Irvin será serio y bueno en su trabajo pero es un idiota.

-¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente?- digo sin dirigirle la mirada

-Es solo que te veías enojada cuando decidieron la fecha de la boda así que…-

-Seré sincera contigo, obviamente me enojaría ya que no me han consultado nada, solo lo deciden y ya- digo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Ya veo, así que ¿No te molesta la idea de ser mi esposa?- dice en un susurro en mi odio y siento un escalofrió que baja por mi espalda.

-L-La verdad es que no me desagrada la idea…- veo como se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero… tampoco la acepto- su sonrisa desaparece y se forma un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

-Irvin, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños pero para mí no serás más que un amigo-

-Levi…- coloca un brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Perdón tratare de ser una buena esposa ya que… no puedo hacer nada al respecto- desvió la mirada la verdad siento lastimarlo ya que sé que el realmente me ama pero yo no a él.

-Créeme te enamorare y serás feliz a mi lado ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como digas…- digo como un susurro la verdad no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

No me gustan esas historias cursis donde la chica encuentra al amor de su vida se enamoran y viven felices por siempre pero al menos me gustaría casarme con quien yo elija, trato de imaginar cómo sería mi vida con Irvin y me veo en el altar con un vestido blanco volteo a ver al hombre con quien compartiré mi vida y me quedo impactada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que posee aquel hombre ¡ALTO! Irvin no tiene ojos verdes sino azules pero ¿Quién carajos es este?

-¿Levi? ¿Ocurre algo?- dice Irvin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Oh nada solo apareció un desconocido en mis pensamientos…_

-Nada estoy bien solo tengo frio- me abrazo a mí misma

Maldito frio infernal, empezó a soplar el viento y claro como todos a mi alrededor están dándose besos o están abrazados no sienten nada, malditos calenturientos. En este momento siento algo raro no sé cómo describirlo; siento un escalofrió que viaje por todo mi cuerpo pero no se siente mal es más se siente bien, mis ojos están buscando algo y no sé qué es exactamente

-Espera aquí iré por tu abrigo- veo como Irvin se aleja y se mete en la mansión

-Pero ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No me digas que son los nervios de la boda porque juro que…- no logro terminar de hablar cuando una mujer grita

De repente se escuchan los gritos de muchas mujeres son agudos y llenos de un sentimiento de terror, los hombres están gritando incoherencias y veo como todo correen y algunos me dicen que corra también, en ese momento volteo y veo como una enorme mano sale de los arbustos y árboles del jardín y se dirige así mí y todo mi mundo se vuelve negro.

-¡LEVI!- es lo último que escucho.

≥**W≤**

**Lo sé es muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias las acepto :D**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews *3* **

**Nos vemos bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, y he aquí otro capítulo perdón por no publicar pero estaba muy ocupada con exámenes y trabajos y ah…. pues pasaron muchas cosas mejor los dejo leer y les explico todo abajo :D**

**NOTA: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Advertencias: Sexo, no apto para menores de 18 años… jajaja a quien engaño lo harán de todas formas pero nunca hace daño avisar xD**

Oscuridad. Solo podía ver oscuridad a su alrededor sin mencionar el pequeño mareo que sentía al levantarse del frio suelo, no sabía dónde estaba, que ocurrió y como llego ahí poco a poco entraban unos rayos de sol al moverse una roca que al parecer estaba en la entrada de la ¿Cueva?

-¿Pero qué hago aquí?- dijo mientras examinaba el lugar.

Era una sucia, vieja y asquerosa cueva bueno una pregunta menos y mientras la enorme roca se movía logro ver quién era el que estaba empujándola para entrar y vio a un enorme titán de tal vez 15 metros de alto, tenía el pelo castaño y largo hasta la altura del mentón, unos ojos que eran verdes afilados y un cuerpo con buena musculatura… ¡ALTO! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era un estúpido titán, uno de aquellos monstruos que comían gente no podía bajar la guardia. Poco a poco el monstruo entro, acercándose a la pequeña lady que no tenía nada de delicada ya que apenas extendió su enorme mano así ella saco unas navajas que tenía muy bien escondidas debajo de su falda y no dudo en correr, saltar y atacar a los ojos de la bestia provocando que se distrajera y pudiera tener la oportunidad de escapar, estaba a pocos pasos de la libertad cuando una enorme mano la tomo de la cintura y otra cerraba la entrada con la misma enorme roca. El titán soltó a la Levi y se digirió al interior de la cueva mientras vapor salía de sus ojos y de la nada estaban como nuevos.

-Muévete maldita roca- empujaba pero no lograba que se moviera la roca que la apartaba de la libertad.

Se rindió y se acercó lentamente así el titán quien la tomo pero solo la abrazo en su regazo, por alguna razón no la atacaba, la mordía o lo normal se la comía. En frente de ellos había una pequeña fogata que ayudaba a no sentir el frio ambiente que tenía la cueva, el titán le ofrecía comida y se la acercaba a la boca pero Levi no cedía.

_-De seguro me quiere engordar para comerme- _pensaba

Pasaron algunos minutos y el titán parecía un niño con una pequeña muñeca, tocaba su cara, cabello y la estrujaba contra sus brazos mientras que la pelinegra maldecía por estar en aquella situación hasta que de repente sintió algo Pegaso sobre su mejilla, y por puro instinto alejo la asquerosa lengua del titán con una manotazo esto violaba miles de sus normas de higiene y limpieza.

-Maldito ¿Qué crees que estas…?- no pudo terminar cuando el titán estaba levantándole casualmente la falda

Poco a poco fue desvistiendo a la pequeña dama mientras ella peleaba por no perder las pocas prendas que le quedaban, no quería estar desnuda enfrente de nadie y mucho menos de un pervertido titán. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente desnuda, exponiendo su blanca piel suave al tacto el titán no dudo en atacar con su lengua uno de los pechos de Levi la cual no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir una enorme pero hábil lengua atender con precisión su pecho, empezó a sentir como un calor subía y bajaba por su cuerpo mientras un hermoso color carmesí tomaba lugar en sus mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que esto se sintiera tan bien?

-P-Para… B-Bastardo - logro apenas articular en un susurro entre dominante y sumiso a la vez.

Pero en vez de parar el titán tomo más iniciativa al ver el hermoso rostro de la damisela que estaba bañado en sudor y color carmesí, aquella vista era muy erótica así que empezó a dar pequeños besos y laminadas en la zona intima de Levi mientras vapor salía de su entre pierna la cual llamo la atención de la pelinegra que no presto mucha atención a las carisias que le brindaban las enormes pero suaves manos y como estaban lubricándola ya que de la nada el vapor se dispersó y apareció un imponente pene que no era muy grande como para dejarla en silla de ruedas pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudiera caminar mañana.

-Tu…. Ni siquiera se te ocurra- amenazaba la pelinegra, podía soportar las lamidas, besos y manoseadas pero no una penetración.

La volteo ágilmente quedando de espaldas sintiendo como el pecho fuerte del monstruo se pegaba más a su espalda la cual se estaba curveando más y más ante las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaba aquella creatura, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando poco a poco la entrepierna se abrió paso dentro de Levi la cual ya se había rendido ante el deseo y lujuria que se estaba apoderando de ella de una manera increíble, ella no era la loca de Hanji ¿Cómo podía gustarle tener sexo con un titán? ¿Qué tenía de especial este titán como para poder lograr lo que ningún hombre ha podido? Y cuando empezaron las embestidas a volverse más fuertes volteo así el y pudo ver los enormes ojos verdes más afilados como los de una bestia los cuales la estaban hipnotizando a Levi, le gustaban esos ojos…. y ahí fue cuando recordó algo importante aquellos ojos eran los mismo que vio cuando se imaginó en el altar con Erwin ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡AH!- las embestidas eran algo bruscas y fuertes

-Ah...Mmh…ah...ah… ¡Ah!- el titán tomaba de la cintura a Levi para poder llegar más profundo en ella mientras que ella ya estaba soltando unas lágrimas que salían por el placer que sentía, intentaba no soltar más gemidos cargados de placer mordiéndose el labio pero era inútil.

-Ah…. Y-Ya no puedo… Y-Yo … yo… ¡Ah!-

Y ambos llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo, Levi podía sentir como el titán la llenaba por dentro de semen. Lentamente el salió de ella con delicadeza Levi estaba tan cansada que no podía arrancarle esa monstruosidad con sus navajas al estúpido monstruo que acaba de otorgarle una fantástica sección de sexo así que cerros los ojos y sintió como unos enormes brazos la rodeaban y no se alejó si no que se acurruco en ellos para caer en un sueño profundo.

≥**w**

Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir que aún estaba en la sucia cueva, así que lo que paso ayer ¿No fue un sueño? Intento levantarse pero parecía un niño que no sabía caminar tardo como unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie sin caerse pudo notar que estaba desnuda y que su ropa no estaba ahí así que se colocó la pequeña cobija que había por ahí. Examinaba la cueva y se dio cuenta de dos cosas; La primera era que no estaba su pervertido y enorme violador por ningún lado y segunda era que la cueva estaba abierta la maldita roca no estaba, no dudo en caminar así la salida y apenas dio unos pasos sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y temor ya que sintió como un fluido viscoso bajaba entre sus piernas mientras una aura entre vergüenza y furia salía de ella.

-_Maldito pervertido- _

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera pudo notar que estaba cerca de un rio y en miedo del bosque.

-Raw-

Apenas escucho ese rugido volteo y se encontró al mismo titán haciendo una pequeña fogata, no sabía que hacer tenía la opción de escapar pero no podía ya que no sabía dónde carajos estaba, aquel titán la podría atrapar en cualquier momento y en estos momentos estaba casi inválida. El titán le señalo el rio y volteo así a él cuándo una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-_El pueblo estaba cerca del rio así que…. Puedo llegar a casa-_

Se acercó al rio disimulando que se lavaba las manos mientras la bestia la miraba de reojo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se adentró en el rio y empezó a nadar, poco a poco se alejaba de aquella cueva donde sufrió una extraña experiencia la cual mantendría en secreto incluso no se lo diría a Hanji sabía lo que diría aquella loca ante eso. En ocasiones salía para recuperar aire y seguir nadando, cuando empezaba a pensar en aquel monstruo ahora que lo pensaba más detalladamente ese titán era inusual y no solo se refería a que ese titán tenía pene y se la había violado sino que también no se la comió, sabia hacer fogatas lo cual era raro y parecía tener inteligencia.

Cuando volvió a tomar un poco de aire una enorme mano la saco del agua elevándola.

_-Tch ya me encontró- _

Ella creía que era el mismo titán de ojos verdes hasta que vio que estaba por entrar en su boca y pudo reaccionar estaba a punto de ser devorada por un monstruo diferente hasta que escucho un sonido hueco y cayó al suelo, apenas elevo la mirada pudo ver a su titán y a otros más que se estaban acercando, no negaría que tenía miedo ya que estaba rodeada de titanes come humanos y la mayoría median más de 7 metros de altura y ella no tenía ningún arma o posibilidad de huir para salvar su vida ya se estaba dando por vencida pero algo llamo su atención aquel titán de ojos como esmeraldas la estaba defendiendo dándole golpes certeros a los otros, parecía que él sabía cuál era el punto débil de ellos y los mataba. No se lo podía creer pero aun cuando caían unos otros se acercaban.

-Raaawww- grito y acerco su mano a Levi dándole a entender que se acercara

Por alguna razón Levi no dudo en correr hacia él y apenas llego la elevo en sus brazos y corrió lejos de ahí saltando una pequeña muralla que había para evitar a la zona de titanes la cual Levi no vio ya que paso nadando por ahí. Apenas llegaron a la cueva y revisaron que ningún titán los estuviera siguiendo todo se volvió un silencio profundo pero claro no es como si el pudiera hablar mucho.

-Ah…ah...ah chuu-

_-Joder no me quiero enfermar- _Se tallo la nariz y se abrazó a si misma

Al parecer corrió peligro para nada ya que acabo donde mismo, con aquel idiota, en la cueva y con… una fogata… ok eso no era nuevo pero lo que era diferente es que había pescado ahí asándose y se veía delicioso a lo cual Levi no pudo evitar babear mentalmente PERO lo más importante era quien consiguió aquella comida ya que también había frutas y una navaja que parecía hecha a mano ¿Acaso el hizo todo esto? ¿Pero qué diablos era él?

Sabia pescar, recolectar, trepar, y crear cosas casi parecía un humano… Levi no podía creer lo que veía y sin darse cuenta toma la navaja dispuesta a tal vez hacerle daño y volver a escapar tal vez… tal vez… ni ella sabía como pero estaba empezando a dudar sobre la idea irse o de lastimarlo.

-¿Raw?- el titán extendió su mano con la intención de que le diera la navaja

_-Tal vez… no sea malo es decir con el siento algo raro… es como si fuera… libre-_

Levi le dio la navaja como muestra de confianza entre ellos dos y empezó a rebanar el pescado en tiras y trozos finos y después corto las frutas. Cuando termino sujeto a Levi y le quito las ´´ropa´´ mojada que llevaba y la empezó a secar.

-¿Dónde está mi vestido?-

Y no tuvieron que responderle ya que estaba secándose también en una roca la cual le daba muy bien el sol para rápido secado.

-Imbécil-

Tuvo que resignarse y comer desnuda ante la mirada de aquel titán, la comida era deliciosa y no había comida nada ayer ni hoy así que se moría de hambre _¡Al diablo los modales!_ Pensó y comenzó a comer con las manos sin temor a ser juzgada ya que ella realmente odiaba tener que actuar como todo una dama cuando realmente no lo era a menos que se le pueda decir dama a una joven que odia usar vestido y corset, prefiere estar descalza, es fuerte y logra dejar a cualquiera inconsciente y puede tener gran variedad de insultos muy ofensivos.

-Oye… g-gracias- no sabía porque lo decía por la comida o por salvarla

≥**w≤**

Pasaron el día recorriendo el bosque en busca de comida para mañana y aunque pudiera parecerle aburrido a cualquiera Levi se sentía muy emocionada ya que nunca había ido al bosque ya que sus padres se lo prohibían aunque claro ella no demostraba mucho su emoción e intentaba esconderla con su ceño fruncido. Realmente deseaba no regresar a su casa aun cuando podía preocupar a sus padres, a Hanji y a… Erwin… sin mencionar que si volvía tendría que seguir con el trato de casarse con él lo cual le daba más razones por las cuales quedarse con el sujeto enorme de ojos verdes, podía Levi ya a ver perdido la cordura pero juraba que el la escuchaba mejor que nadie aun cuando no le respondía como quería o mejor dicho como esperaba ya que no entendía nada ella no hablaba idioma Titán pero apostaba que la loca de Hanji tal vez sí.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a tomar una clase de actitud con él, como si fuera su perro guardián y claro empezó a sentir cariño así él lo cual no se lo podía creer pero tampoco lo negaría. Ya se resignó a estar con él lo cual no era muy malo ya que podía vivir tranquila, protegida e incluso tal vez valorada por lo que era.

Al salir la luna pudo notar que el sueño le estaba llegando ya que le pesaban sus parpados y deseaba ya acostarse. Aun cuando era algo vergonzoso para ella no tuvo más remedio que acostarse junto con el mientras la abrazaba muy tiernamente brindándole su calor.

_-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto - _ pensó Levi cayendo profundamente dormida mientras soñaba con unos ojos verdes

≥**W≤**

El astro rey se elevaba dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día. Levi se movió un poco al darle la luz del sol en su cara y se volteo buscando el enorme cuerpo para poder recargarse y volver a dormir pero no lo encontró, se levantó pesadamente y lo busco pero no encontró dentro de la cueva así que salió pero apenas estuvo afuera en busca de él lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

-_¿Pero qué…?-_

Un joven de cabello castaño, alto _Tenía que ser alto ¿Verdad?_ Y con piel morena clara y ojos verdes los cuales le parecían muy conocidos estaba frente de ella cerca del rio llevaba puesta una camisa café claro con cuello V, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas hasta la rodilla, no negaría que era algo apuesto pero aun así parecía un mocoso para ella la cual tomo postura defensiva ya que no sabía quién era y donde estaba su enorme guardián _¿Y si le hizo algo? _Lo pagaría muy caro ya que él no era malo.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo con una sonrisa que logro teñir de rojo las mejillas de la pelinegra

-Y a ti que te importa- desvió la mirada- Lo más importante ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada dejando a Levi más confundida.

-¿De qué te ríes? Imbécil- realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Se acercó a ella mientras ella esta inmóvil esperando lo que se viniera ante ella pero no se esperó que aquel idiota la tomara de la cintura y se le acercara al rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios

-¿En serio no me reconoces?-

-N-No imbécil y aléjate de mí ¿Oíste?- trataba de apartarlo mientras este bajaba su mirada

-Pues si no hay más remedio déjame presentarme de nuevo, Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-

-¿Hah?- dijo más confundida que nunca.

≥**w≤**

**Y bueno pues aquí acaba este capitulo**

**Realmente lo siento pero descuiden nunca dejaría olvidado un Fic o incompleto a menos que lo quieran, díganme ¿les gustaría que siguiera con él?**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios los tome en cuenta y no duden en dejar sugerencias, errores u opiniones me sirven de mucho para mejorar.**

**Perdón pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sexo así que tengan piedad de mi (?)**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews que me alimenta y me animan a seguir**

**Pronto actualizare mi otro Fic: Pequeño Gran amor *3* Los invito a pasar a verlo**

**Creo que sería todo nos vemos :D**

**Andy-chan se retira :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas a todos : D **

**Sé que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado hace años (?) pero juro que no lo hice con intención, no tuve idea de que escribir tuve un bloqueo horrible pero logre superarlo sin mencionar que estuve en exámenes y trabajos finales la buena noticia es que saque cien en 7 materias :D Lo malo es que en la materia 8 saque 63 ;n; Mi maestra me odia y la depresión me ayudó mucho así que por eso tarde más.**

**Me alegra que algunas personas lean este humilde Fic así que no se preocupen yo nunca dejare olvidado este fic y seguiré con el hasta el final**

**Así que los dejo leer **

≥**w**

-¿Eren?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza sin comprender.

-Si ¿ya me recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa el joven

-No-dijo secamente dándole un golpe en el estómago logrando zafarse de su abrazo

Eren cayo de rodillas sobándose la panza por el fuerte golpe que recibió de la joven que tiene aspecto de muñeca de porcelana pero tiene fuerza sobrehumana, de delicada no tenía nada pero aun así le gusta. Cada quien tienen sus gustos y el de Eren era una joven fría pero tierna.

-Q-Que cruel ¿Por qué me pegaste?-

-¿Porque será idiota?, con qué derecho te atreves a tocarme y dime de una buena vez ¿Quién diablos eres?- se cruzó de brazos

-Ok tranquila te lo explicare ya que veo que no me recuerdas…. Que cruel- hizo un puchero

Se levantó, acercándose un poco y dirigiendo su mirada sobre la figura de Levi la cual casi se pierde en esos ojos verdes tan profundos y cautivadores. Suspiro y hablo.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger….-

-eso ya me lo dijiste-

-Si quieres que te explique no me interrumpas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Tch… de acuerdo-

-Bueno y pues soy miembro de un pueblo cerca de aquí, muy pocos saben de su existencia ya que está muy bien escondido, en ese lugar vivimos gente que es algo especial en primera no creemos en la supuesta justicia que hay dentro de las murallas esa es una de las razones por las que nos fuimos de ahí, segundo porque la gente que está ahí es más soñadora busca un futuro lejos de aquel lugar que solo te impide y te pone límites y tercero es que ahí es el único lugar donde….-

-¿Dónde qué?-

-No estoy seguro si debo decirte ya te dije mucho-

-Vamos joder ya me dejaste con la duda además nunca diría nada, yo también desconfió de la corona nunca me he sentido segura con ellos… y pues a mí me gustaría ser libre siempre he estado como decirlo con unas cadenas, esas cadenas son mi familia, mi figura en la sociedad ser la hija de los Grey solo me complica la vida y me pone límites y yo realmente yo quiero ver el mundo… no quiero vivir a merced de esos estúpidos cerdos que solo piensan en sí mismo, yo no soy como ellos así que confía en mi ¿De acuerdo Mocoso?-

Eren se había enamorado de aquella joven aún más nunca pensó que podría pensar igual que él. Su forma de decirlo, la seguridad que se podía percibir en sus palabras solo le hizo entender que simplemente él podía confiar en ella.

-Diablos, ahora yo te dije demasiado sin conocerte- desvió la mirada

-De acuerdo confió en ti- Sonrió – En mi pueblo hay gente que tiene una capacidad que ningún humano común tiene, ese capacidad es la de poder convertirse en Titán.

Levi no podía creer lo que había dicho Eren, se podía esperar cualquier otra cosa menos aquello. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos sin poder decir nada ¿pues qué podía decir en un momento así? Que los humanos pueden convertirse en titanes ¡Eso es imposible! Es como decir que un titán no se come a la gente…. Ahí fue cuando se le prendió el foco a Levi.

-No me digas que tú eres…-

-Sí, yo soy el titán que conociste ayer- sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Per..- apretó sus manos volviéndolas puño, una aura oscura la rodeaba

-¿Per?-

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

Dicho esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levi le dio un patada en el estómago, después de que el callera de rodillas le dio una patada estilo princesa en la cara que le saco un diente ya al final remato un golpe en la cara dejando en aquel lugar su pie dando una imagen de dominante.

-¡Así que eras tú!, no le tome gran importancia a-aquello ya que dije; ´´Bueno es un estúpido titán no tiene mucha inteligencia y mucho menos sentido de moral´´ pero ahora ¿de qué me entero? de que fui violada por un Mocoso que metió su titán dentro de mí-

Estaba hecha una fiera, realmente se había sentido atraída por aquel titán pero al saber que el simplemente es un adolescente pervertido que simplemente la violo la desilusiono. No estaba para juegos y sabía que fue un error pensar que tal vez debería de haberse quedado con aquel titán. Eren tosía he intentaba moverse pero realmente estaba sin fuerzas así que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Estúpido… ¡Me largo!- dio media vuelta

-E-Espera…- estiro su mano intentando alcanzarla en vano

-Descuida no diré nada con la simple condición de que no te vuelva a ver ¡¿Oíste?!- dicho esto se echó a correr, si realmente es un titán podría alcanzarla fácilmente.

Mientras corría puedo sentir algo raro en su rostro, se pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas y pudo sentir algo húmedo y con su boca pudo saborear aquello que era algo salado: Eran lágrimas. Realmente se había ilusionado muy rápido con aquel titán, se sentía estúpida por aquella situación. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero de algo estaba segura quería irse muy lejos, entre más terreno recorría más sentía un vacío en su pecho, pasaron horas pero no dejo de correr en ocasiones caminaba a tropiezos pero nunca se detuvo casi oscurecía y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Oye ¿Quién eres?- logro escuchar

Eran dos hombres, portaban un uniforme militar y en él pudo ver el escudo de las tropas estacionarias, dirigió su vista hacia adelante y se percató de que estaba en la puerta del distrito Trost así que dejo se hacerse la fuerte y se dejó vencer desplomándose, cayendo en los brazos de unos de los hombres.

-Oye ¿estás bien?

-Que alguien pida ayuda-

≥**w**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó con flojera y pudo percatarse que estaba en su habitación. Al principio estaba confundida ¿Cómo llego ahí? Pero como un rayo todos los recuerdos de ayer regresaron a ella dejándole un mal sabor de boca, noto que aún es temprano, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su querida y loca amiga.

-Levi despertaste ya ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien-

-¿segura?

-si-

-Ok… y ahora...-

-¿Qué?-

Se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con los brazos sorprendiendo a la más pequeña.

-¡Dime dónde estabas! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿porque estabas ahí? ¿Adónde fuiste? CUENTAME LEVI- dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de la pelinegra

La aventó con una patada acomodándose su ropa

-Tranquila Hanji te lo diré pero cálmate Loca…-

-Ok- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pero antes de poder decir algo la puerta se volvió dejando pasar a la madre de Levi, Hanji tomo una postura formal que le daba risa a Levi ya que la conocía y verla así le daban ganas de burlarse de ella como venganza por burlarse de su estatura.

-Retírate por favor, quiero hablar con mi hija-

-Como ordene mi Lady-

Hanji salió dejando atrás de ella un silencio que fue rápidamente percibido por ambas mujeres así que una tuvo que romper la tensión.

-Querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Me siento bien-

-De acuerdo y ¿ Que paso?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Realmente sabía a que se refería pero no quería hablar de eso no con ella porque sabía que podría derrumbarse y llorar como marica según ella.

-Levi desapareciste de la fiesta, Erwin dijo que había ido por tu abrigo y que en eso la gente decía cosas como ´´Se la llevo un monstruo´´ ´´fue secuestrada´´ ¿hay algo que deba saber?-

-No es gran cosa, y que más da ya estoy aquí sana y salva así que no sirve de nada preocuparse por lo que ya paso ¿De acuerdo?-

Su madre rápidamente se dio cuenta que su hija quería evadir el tema así que prefirió no ir más lejos y dejarla tranquila de todos modos había un tema que debían hablar y aunque ella no quisiera tendría que hablar sobre él ya que tenía que ver con su futuro.

-Bien cambiando de tema sobre la boda...- fue interrumpida por su hija apenas menciono la palabra ´´Boda´´

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO AHORITA- grito frunciendo el ceño

-Quieras o no debemos de hablar de aquello, mañana será el día de tu boda y faltan muchas cosas que arreglar además deberías hablar con Erwin está muy preocupado por ti-

-¿Y a mí qué? Lo único que quiero ahorita es estar sola por un tiempo para pensar antes de que me case con una persona que NO amo solo porque mis padres controlan mi vida ¡Ya no soy una niña! Y aun así me manipulan, no me dejan tomar mis decisiones con la absurda idea de que lo hacen por mi bien ¿Sabes qué? Si realmente te preocupas por mí al menos déjame respirar TRANQUILA-

Respiraba hondo ya que realmente se cansó al decir todo eso, su madre la veía con los ojos abiertos sin creer que eso era lo que pensaba su hija realmente le dolió pero sabía que tal vez tendría razón así que se paró se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir la vio una última vez antes de dejarla sola por un buen rato.

Su vida no parecía ser la mejor antes sus ojos ya que según todos tenia ella la vida perfecta. Su familia no era muy unida que digamos sin mencionar que la obligan y tiene que cumplir con sus exigencias, fue secuestrada y violada por un bastardo que supuestamente es mitad titán lo cual sería un recuerdo permanente, se va a casar con un sujeto que respeta pero no quiere y seguro que tendría problemas con el más adelante cuando se enterara de que ella no puede tener hijos. Aquello era un secreto de familia pero no iba durar para siempre.

-Soy patética-

Se abrazó a si misma mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, es como si sangrara pero no hiciera ninguna mueca de dolor ella era muy testaruda por eso no se mostraría débil menos enfrente de ella misma.

-Y lo más estúpido es que creo que te extraño…..Eren-

≥**w≤**

-¡Eren!- grito una pelinegra diferente

-Eren ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo un rubio detrás de ella

-Hola… Mikasa, Armin- dijo desganado

Mikasa era una joven muy fuerte sus abdominales eran de acero, tenía el pelo corto, negro y unos ojos casi del mismo color, media 1.70cm y su cuello siempre era cubierto con una bufanda roja. Armin era un joven rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules era algo pequeño media 1.63 cm. Eran los mejores amigos de Eren así que estaban preocupados que su amigo no allá regresado a la aldea hasta ahorita.

Mikasa se lanzó sobre eren abrazándolo fuertemente logrando sacarle el aire de sus pulmones, no hacía falta decir que ella quería mucho al castaño y no de una manera normal ella simplemente lo amaba aunque nunca se lo ha dicho toda la aldea se ha dado cuenta menos el ojiverde.

-¿Dónde estabas Eren? ¿Estás bien? ¿Comiste? ¿Te bañaste? ¿Estas herido? Si lo estas puedo curarte incluso llevarte-

El castaño ya sabía que podía ser muy sofocante la pelinegra así que sabía qué hacer, saludo a ambos y les dio una breve explicación de lo que ocurrió.

-Así que… ¡¿Ya encontraste a tu pareja?!- grito fascinado Armin mientras una aura oscura rodeaba a Mikasa

-Si pero creo que lo eche a perder…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Mikasa ya que aunque no le gustaba la idea de su Eren con otra tenía que estar atenta ante todo

-Me deje llevar por mis instintos y creo que la lastime- bajo la mirada

Aun podía recordar como esos ojos grises lo miraron con odio, dolor y tristeza. Realmente se había dejado llevar pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, así que tomo una decisión.

-Necesito su ayuda-

-¿Para qué?- dijeron ambos curiosos

-Tengo que recuperarla, explicarle las cosas y pues…. Conocerla más y enamorarla- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio

-debemos entrar a las murallas-

-Eren olvídalo- dijo la pelinegra- Sabes que no debemos entrar ahí, sabes muy bien que aún no controlamos bien la transformación y no deben saber de nuestra existencia.

-Lo sé pero… la quiero volver a ver y si no me ayudas entonces no estorbes-

La determinación en sus ojos hizo que Mikasa sintiera escalofríos, esa mirada la vio cuando la salvo en ese momento donde mataba aquellos hombres que la secuestraron. Sabía muy bien que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión al castaño una vez que tuviera esa mirada así que se tuvo que resignar a ayudarle.

-De acuerdo te ayudare ya que sin mi cerca Eren puede morir-

¿Ah? que estupideces dices, pero está bien gracias Mikasa-

-También cuenten conmigo-

-De acuerdo Mikasa, armin-

-Diseñare la estrategia de seguro seremos vistos raro ya que nos veremos cómo forasteros-

Mientras el rubio diseñaba el plan para poder entrar y salir sin ningún problema, Mikasa preparaba los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales era las mejores armas que podían usar sin mencionar que podría facilitar su huida y Eren por su preparaba los caballos para la partida.

A la mañana siguiente y tomaron rumbo así las murallas con un único objetivo; traer con ellos a cierta pelinegra.

-Espera por favor… Iré por ti- dijo el castaño

El sol salía con pereza logran que el cielo tomara un color anaranjado que parecía dulce y calmante aquel día era importante. Levi iba a casarse y compartir su vida con el Joven Erwin mientras que un trio cabalgaba para secuestrar a la novia sin darse cuenta de ello.

≥**w≤**

-Levi te tengo que arreglar ¿estas lista?- dijo Hanji

La recamara de Levi se encontraba con un ambiente algo deprimente, un vestido blanco esperaba hacer usado por una figura pequeña, el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas estaba esperando el momento de ser arrojado y Levi solo esperaba que algo pasara para evitar todo aquello.

-Si estoy lista-

Su mirada no tenía vida, sentía que no debía seguir luchando contra la corriente así que se había dado por vencida y acepto su vida como era.

-Hoy es un día especial, ciento que algo pasara hoy- la castaña intentaba animarla pero parecía que no podía

La pelinegra miro hacia la venta como si alguien le hubiera llamado, miro hacia el horizonte buscando algo que ni ella sabía que era.

_-Idiota ven por mí…. ¡ayúdame!- _

≥**w≤**

**Y eso es todo por ahorita ¿les gusto? Por qué me esforcé mucho en el**

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Y por cierto Mikasa y Armin también pueden convertirse en titán creo que algunos ya habrán visto como serian Mikasa, armin, Jean, Connie e Historia si fueran titanes y si no vean el ova xD**

**Espero sus reviews que alimentan mi alma (?) Díganme sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas lo que quieran yo las acepto. Esto es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo mis lindos lectores :3**

**Andy-chan se despide Bye-Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas a todos adivinen ¿Quién actualizo? *O***

***Se esconde mientras tiembla como corderito* L-Lo se me quieren m-matar ya que me tarde mucho pero juro que si lo hacen se arrepentirán ya que hacía ya no habrá más capítulos, e-están advertidos (?) **

**Y pues este capítulo me tomo trabajo ya que no sabía que escribir y lo que escribía no me gustaba :/**

**Ok los dejo leer, más notas abajo :D**

Tres jóvenes cabalgaban aproximándose a su destino; El distrito Trost. Una joven de melena pelinegra estaba con un gesto de molestia e indiferencia ya que el propósito del plan no le agradaba mucho, un joven rubio estaba algo nervioso porque sabía bien que si algo salía mal podían estar en serios problemas y por ultimo un castaño de ojos verdes estaba sumamente alterado y ansioso de poder cumplir su objetivo principal llegar y rescatar (en si secuestrar pero es una palabra algo fea) a su amada pelinegra que por desgracia para Mikasa no era ella.

-¡Vamos apúrense!- Eren apresuro el paso logrando ganarse un quejido del pobre animal que estaba debajo de él.

-Eren cálmate- dijo la pelinegra con intensión de reprender a su hermano como toda una madre sobre protectora.

-Mikasa tiene razón Eren, debes calmarte-

-Ok Ok me calmo es que… no sé, solo que simplemente siento que debo llegar cuanto antes con ella antes de que sea tarde-

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?-

-Yo que se- se rasco la nuca exasperado

-Tranquilo Eren- trato Armin de calmarlo- No va a pasar nada, además hoy es domingo de seguro está en su casa, o tal vez salió cualquier cosa como una persona normal. Ciento que estas exagerando, como si fueras a perderla este mismo día- sonrió

-Tienes razón Armin estoy exagerando demasiado-

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta- dijo Mikasa

Eren volteo y miro con molestia a su hermana mientras esta simplemente lo ignoraba y miraba hacia adelante. Faltaba menos de 10 minutos para llegar y empezar su plan que consistía en dividirse para cubrir más terreno y si alguno llegaba a encontrarla daría la señal que solo los titanes cambiantes podían percibir, Eren ya les había dado la descripción completa y con gran detalle de Levi para que pudieran encontrarla fácilmente así que todo estaba listo.

Como habían calculado llegaron en menos de 10 o 15 minutos apenas llegaron a la puerta de Trost entraron sigilosamente sorprendiéndose que un hubiera ningún guardia en el entrada con intención de cuidar eso realmente era raro pero agilizaba las cosas así que sin darle as vueltas entraron y cada quien después de darse una corta despedida se dirigió cada quien por su camino para empezar su búsqueda.

Mikasa recorría la ciudad tranquila, tuvo que dejar a su caballo atado ya que recorrer la ciudad con él podía ser problemático además no le preocupaba ser persiguieran ya que contaba con su equipo de maniobras y ella no era presumida pero era una de las mejores en la aldea la numero uno para ser precisos así que no sería un gran problema para ella. Mientras deambulaba por las calles desinteresada notaba como era las personas del lugar algunas parecían amables pero otras en cambio no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para que sobresaltaran por su arrogancia realmente odiaba estar cerca de ellos pero simplemente los ignoraba poco tiempo paso para que ella recorriera la cuidad distrayéndose que cumpliendo con su deber.

Realmente no quería encontrar a la mujer que estaba arrebatándole a su Eren, ella siempre lo ha querido desde el momento en que la salvo desde niños siempre han estado juntos y ella siempre ha velado por su bien protegiéndolo y cuidándole de cualquier cosa para que nada malo le pasara al castaño. Poco a poco ese cariño pasó a ser amor que simplemente la envolvió y formo parte de su ser, Mikasa había jurado que ella sería quien estaría su lado para siempre, quien se casaría con él y quien daría a luz a sus hijos pero con la llegada de esta mujer su sueño parecía alejarse más y más ciertamente no quería encontrarla.

-Bueno si no la encuentro pues la encontré ¿verdad?-

Por su parte Armin podía sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Nunca en su corta vida con 18 años cumplidos nunca había salido de la aldea y estar ahí solo en un lugar desconocido lleno de gente no muy amable lo tenía con los nervios en punta realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de su plan de seguro su hubiera dicho que tendrían que estar juntos los demás lo hubieran escuchado.

Recorrer cada calle y no encontrar a la supuesta pelinegra realmente se estaba cansando un poco así que su mente comenzó a divagar ¿Por qué la pelinegra se había escapado de el? Es decir eren les había dicho que la lastimo pero ¿de qué forma? No les había dicho grandes detalles para imaginarse la razón de la huida ¿Y que acaso ella no sintió el lazo? Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el pensara lo peor ¿Y si los capturaban? ¿O algo les pasaba? El realmente quería volver a la aldea poder sentirse seguro en los brazos de su novio. Jean Kirschtein era un joven alto de cabello castaño claro tenía una personalidad chocante y realmente era demasiado honesto cuando daba su opinión eso le causaba problemas y peleas con Jaeger pero él no le hacía mucho caso, aquel joven ya se había logrado ganar su corazón y simplemente lo amaba intentaba recordar las palabras que él decía para calmarse y centrarse en su objetivo ayudar a su amigo a encontrar a su persona especial.

_´´Armin nunca dejes que el miedo te controle ¿De acuerdo?´´_

-Está bien, seré valiente y encontrare a la Señorita Levi-

Y por una parte un poco más alejada estaba el castaño buscando como loco claro que puso sus propios límites tampoco es que estuviera levantando las faldas de las damas para ver si estaba ahí su pelinegra, entraba a casa ajenas para ver si estaba ahí adentro o levantaba hasta la rocas para buscarla no era tan tonto pero era obvia la ansiedad y la desesperación ya que se plasmaba muy bien en su rostro con cada gesto que hacia al no encontrarla por donde buscaba faltaba poco para que cayera en la negación y creyera que nunca la encontraría pero eso es ser pesimista y él no lo era.

Siempre había sido un chico impulsivo que no cedía hasta que lograba lo que se proponía. Intento respirar y llegar a calmarse mejor se puso a pensar en sus amigos ¿Cómo estarían? Ninguno ha dado la señal así que ellos tampoco tenían suerte eso realmente lo deprimía y su mente siguió trabajando ¿Cómo estará Armin? De seguro ha de estar algo asustado no debía dejarlo solo y ¿Mikasa?

-¡Jajajajajajaja…jajaja! -

Se rio un poco logrando ganarse una miradas de los que pasaban a su lado considerando que era algo raro, obviamente Mikasa estaría bien es decir estamos hablando de Mikasa la chica que es la más temida en toda la aldea, la que tiene creo más abdominales que el castaño aunque esto le dio un golpe bajo en su orgullo pero tenía razón ella era alguien fuerte así que no debía preocuparse mucho de ella estaría bien. Después de pensar en sus amigos pensó en la pelinegra ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría enojada con él? Bueno era obvio Jeaeger como si la gente te perdonara fácilmente que la violaras sin ninguna mala intención, debía pensar que le diría para conversarla de que lo sentía muchísimo pero no encontraba las palabras.

Pasó más de media hora y no la encontraba y eso ya lo estaba molestando es decir ¿Dónde podía esconderse? ¡Alto! Y si… ¡¿Y si se estaba escondiendo de el?! O si ¡Alguien la secuestro! No, eso no podía ser verdad realmente se estaba dejando llevar. Dio la señal y en unos minutos llegaron a reunirse los tres jóvenes

-Eren ¿La encontraste?-

-No Armin esto no está funcionando-

-Pues mejor regresemos a casa-

-Claro que no Mikasa solo hay que pensar en algo ¡No debemos rendirnos!-

-¿Cómo piensas encontrar a una persona entre miles de otras? Déjalo de una vez eren y regresemos a casa donde debemos estar-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Eren…. no seas testarudo-

-No quiero irme sin ella ¡No quiero!-

Sin previo aviso Mikasa tomo a Eren como un costal de papas con toda la intención de llevárselo a casa de esa forma si era necesario mientras que Armin realmente no sabía a quién darle la razón así que simplemente estaba en medio de la pelea de los dos hermanos.

-¡Mikasa! Suéltame-

-No lo hare-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en irte? ¿Tienes algo que hacer o qué?-

-Simplemente quiero ir a casa y estar contigo como ha sido siempre-

-Pues yo quiero encontrar a Levi y llevarla conmigo-

-¿Levi?- lo bajo y lo encaro- ¿Ese es su nombre?

-¡Sí!... eso creo…-

-¿Cómo que crees? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es que ni yo sé cómo lo sé pero estoy seguro que debe ser ese-

-Pues no importa regresaremos a casa olvidaremos todo es lio y viviremos tranquilamente como siempre, es mejor que la olvides eren si se fue es porque no le importabas o no sentía el lazo que los une así que olvídala ella no te valora… como yo lo hago-

-Cállate Mikasa ¿Tu que sabes? Ella realmente estaba dolida por lo que paso quiero hablar con ella explicarle las cosas y de una forma lograr que quiera intentar algo conmigo-

-No es correcto-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Eren busca mejor a alguien más para que sea tu pareja alguien que siempre ha estado a tu lado, alguien que si se preocupe por ti, que te cuide… alguien que este a tu lado- dijo en un susurro mientras su rostro se coloraba

-No te entiendo Mikasa ¿Por qué debo fijarme en alguien más? Mejor dicho según tu ¿en quién debo fijarme?-

-Pues en mí tal vez- la joven ya estaba hecha un tomate

-¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas Mikasa? Somos hermanos-

-Eren….yo te a-

La japonesa no logro terminar su frase cuando los tres jóvenes escucharon algo sin querer pero que les llamaba mucho la atención y más al joven castaño.

-Apúrate Auruo que se nos va hacer tarde y quiero ver a Levi cuanto antes-

-Tranquila Petra-

-Quiero verla ¡Date prisa!-

-Sí, si ya te escuche… mira que las mujeres se emocionan con esto-

-Cállate y camina-

Los tres vieron como esa pareja discutía y nombraban a su objetivo así que no debían ser genios para darse cuenta que ellos podrían llevarlos hasta ella.

-Hay que seguirlos- dijo el castaño

-Claro eren- dijo el rubio

-E-Espera Eren…-

La pelinegra fue ignorada y no tuvo más opción que seguir a los dos chicos. Estaban siguiendo a la pareja sigilosamente sin que se dieran cuenta entre más corrían el corazón del oji verde se estaba oprimiendo y latiendo muy fuerte y no por el ejercicio que estaba realizando sino porque tenía un presentimiento y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

El seguir aquellos dos individuos dio sus recompensas ya que llegaron a una enorme mansión que a su al parecer estaba decorada para alguna festividad o fiesta, eren estuvo observando el lugar y se dio cuenta que aquí era el lugar correcto en este lugar fue donde encontró a su Levi ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes buscar aquí? O claro es porque ni él sabía que hacia cuando estaba en su forma de titán. Pero apenas se acercaron un poco el logro percibir la esencia de la joven, no cabía duda está aquí.

-Está aquí la puedo oler-

-De acuerdo pero tranquilo eren no podemos entrar así como así mira- señalo el rubio y se dieron cuenta que estaban unos guardias en la puerta- No podemos entrar por ahí así que debemos la vuelta a ver si tenemos suerte por la parte de atrás-

-Está bien Armin-

-Hay algo raro aquí-

-Tranquila Mikasa, vamos-

Dieron la vuelta y se escondieron en unos arbustos que había en el inmenso jardín. Se notaba que era gente rica la que vivía aquí así que debían tener cuidado porque si tenía dinero tenías poder y eso no era nada bueno. Lograron visualizar a unas personas que por su vestimenta pudieron deducir que eran empleados del hogar así que armin formulo un plan que era simple y practico; Atraparlos y tomar prestadas sus prendas y poder entrar fingiendo ser ellos. Ni eren ni Mikasa tuvieron ninguna objeción así que con ayuda de la pelinegra lograron capturar a tres trabajadores y ponerse su ropa que llamo la atención de la pelinegra ya que aun cuando eran sirvientes iban vestidos muy formales con un traje blanco esto sí que era raro-

-Vamos por ella-

Entraron y de dieron cuenta que era inmenso el lugar así que tomaría un poco de tiempo encontrarla.

-Iré por la derecha- dijo armin

-yo a la izquierda- dijo Mikasa

-Entonces yo iré hacia arriba-

Cada quien por su lado busco por las interminables habitación a ver si la encontraban cosa que sería algo complicado ya que la pelinegra estaba en otro asunto que era muy importante.

≥**w≤**

Mientras tanto estaba lista, arreglada y todo el mundo la estaba esperando cruzo la puerta y una música tradicional sonó tranquilamente mientras ella recorría aquel sendero hasta su lugar que era al lado de cierto hombre alto y rubio. La gente la miraba y transmitía con sus miradas ciertas palabras que la pelinegra entendía perfectamente, unos decían _´´Que hermosa se ve´´_ otros decían _´´En hora buena felicidades´´_ _´´Mira que envida casarse con el Joven Erwin´´ _ _´´Que suertuda es´´ ´´Por fin logro desposarse´´_

Realmente no le importaba lo que decían de ella en si los mandaba a la mierda con su simple mirada pero en este día no pudo hacer eso, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo estaba caminando como si le pesara y realmente deseaba no llegar ya que una vez ahí ya no había vueltas atrás los pasos que daban sonaban en su cabeza no escuchaba nada más que sus pasos hacia el altar. Apenas llego miro hacia su padres, su padre le decía con su mirada que esto era lo mejor para ella y que debía tomar su lugar como dama volteo así su madre y noto como ella le decía que era lo mejor para ella y que sería feliz ella simplemente dirigió su mirada así el rubio y logro ver como él estaba feliz por aquel día y con ello se sentía mal ya que mientras él estaba sumamente feliz con pasar el resto de su vida juntos ella simplemente quería salir corriendo hacia el bosque para encontrarse con cierto castaño.

La ceremonia sigo y sigo continuando sin la presencia de la pelinegra bueno al menos físicamente si pero ella no prestaba mucha atención, estaba en su propio mundo refugiada intentando armarse de valor para enfrentar lo que vendría más adelante. Llego el momento de la verdad aquel momento que sería decisivo en su vida, una voz vieja y medio raspada que le pertenecía al padre resonó en su cabeza y logro traer de vuelta a la realidad.

Joven Erwin- el señalado volteo y miro al padre- ¿Aceptas a Levi Grey como tu esposa y entregarte a ella, prometes serle fiel, estar con ella en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarla, respetarla y permanecer a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Erwin miro a Levi tomo su mano con ternura y cariño le dio un tierno beso en la mano sonrió y respondió- Claro que acepto-

Y tu Lady Levi- la nombrada dirigió su mirada al padre- ¿Aceptas a Erwin Smith como tu esposo y entregarte a él, prometes serle fiel, estar con él en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarlo, respetarlo y permanecer a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Levi miro al público, miro a sus padres notaba el nerviosismo que transmitían por temor a que su hija dijeron que no y al final miro a Erwin a los ojos y se perdió en ese inmenso océano realmente no quería lastimarlo realmente no quería decepcionar a sus padres realmente no quería causar un alboroto o escena pero ¿Valía la pena dejarse llevar y sucumbir o complacer a los demás? Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña Lady que se quedó callada mirando el suelo ya se podían escuchar los murmullos de las amistades. El joven Smith apretó la mano de la joven con posesión pero ternura combinada para llamar su atención

-¿Levi?-

-¿Y bien jovencita que responde?-

Miro la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien entrara y detuviera toda la ceremonia pero era obvio que no pasaría así que simplemente se dio por vencida.

-...Acepto- un susurro lo suficiente mente fuerte para que al menos el padre lo escuchara

-De acuerdo, si alguien tiene una razón por la cual no deban estar juntos que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

El silencio se hizo presente y al final aquel silencio fue el peor que vivió Levi en toda su vida, deseo que alguien se interpusiera un castaño en realidad pero no hubo nadie.

-Entonces con el poder que se me hay otorgado los declaro Marido y Mujer, Joven Erwin puede besar a la novia-

La tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra le tomo su mano logrando que los anillos que ambos llevaban puestos se rozaran e hicieran un pequeño ruido y finalmente la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras los aplausos llenaban el salón. Levi no respondía muy dichosa el contacto con el rubio pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo ya que ahora era su esposo.

Los novios e invitados se dirigieron al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y podrían celebrar la unión de ahora la feliz pareja. El salón era enorme decorado con hermosas rosas blancas y rojas, la comida era exquisita digna de la alta sociedad que se encontraba reunida en aquel lugar, la música era tranquila, delicada y sumamente lenta logrando ejercer un ambiente calmado y perfecto para conversar.

Todos charlaban sobre la pareja, sobre inversiones, sobre sus riquezas cosas que simplemente la fastidiaban más en eso sus amigos –Unos de los pocos que tiene sin contar a Hanji- se acercaron a ella para felicitarla y entregarle sus regalos.

-Levi felicidades por tu boda espero que seas muy feliz al lado del Joven Smith- dijo Petra entregándole su obsequio mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Petra-

-Aquí están nuestros regalos- dijo Erd- Felicidades

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio Levi- dijo Gunter

-F-Felicidades L-Lady Grey- dijo Aururo

-¡Aururo!- Petra le dio un golpe en el brazo que ocasione que el pobre hombre se mordiera la lengua accidentalmente…Otra vez- Ya no es Lady Grey ahora es Lady Smith ten más respeto

-L-Lo siento mucho-

-No hay cuidado-

Aquella fiesta no hacía más que deprimirla más así que se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero una mano la tomo por el brazo impidiendo que lo lograra.

-¿Adónde vas Levi?-

-A mi cuarto me iré a cambiar para ponerme algo mas cómodo, este vestido es muy estorboso- era una mentira pero trato de sonar lo mas conviviente.

-De acuerdo aquí te espero-Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y al separase se quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca- Mi esposa-

Se quedó ahí parada mientras el rubio se iba hasta que logro regresar en sí y se retiró del salón y fue directamente a su cuarto.

_´´Su esposa…´´_

≥**w≤**

Mikasa recorrió la enorme mansión por unos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse después de buscar por 8 minutos, minutos que fueron muy arduos según ella escucho algo así que se dirigió así aquel lugar y noto que era un salón y no solo noto eso sino que había un tipo fiesta así que decidido mejor no entrar y llamar la atención pero pudo ver algo gracias a que la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada y la localizo, a la supuesta pelinegra que buscaba o eso pensó ya que era exactamente como dijo Eren pero lo que llamo su atención era como iba vestida ella podría asegurar que no era un vestido normal era un hermoso vestido parecido con el que ha soñado usar algún día con el castaño y todo su mundo se detuvo cuando escucho a un hombre que se acercó a la pelinegra diciéndole _´´Mi esposa´´ _ eso realmente la sorprendió y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo salió corriendo de ahí dirigiéndose al lado contrario para detenerse en una esquina y poder repasar lo que acaba de ver.

_-No puede ser… Se casó… ¡Eren! Esto le va a doler va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere, no debe saberlo lo destrozara…alto… si se entera de esto se olvidara de ella y así podre yo…. Si es lo mejor ¡Eren debe olvidarse de ella!- _

Varias veces la conciencia de Mikasa lograba trabajar y enfocarse en lo que era mejor para eren y según ella estar lejos de la enana pelinegra era lo mejor para Eren.

-¡Mikasa!-

-Ah Armin-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debemos seguir buscando antes de que nos descubran-

-Tranquilo Armin ya la encontré-

-¿En serio? Eso es genial ¿Dónde está? Debemos avisar a Eren-

-Claro que si-

Armin notaba algo raro en su amiga pero decidido mejor no tomarlo en cuenta y ambos se dirigieron así donde debería estar el castaño a él le toco revisar la parte de arriba así que así debía estar.

≥**w≤**

Para eren tener una casa tan grande no era buena idea alguien podría llegarse a perder además ¿para qué tener tantas habitaciones? Todas al parecer estaban sin uso y desocupadas así que ¿Para qué tener una casa así de inmensa? Deberían usarla para ayudar a los demás que no tienen hogar y si no les gustaba tener gente desconocida en casa al menos aceptar a los pobres niños que deambulaban por la calle sin hogar, él había visto varios niños en la calle uno de ellos robando un pan esa imagen realmente lo enfurecía ¿Cómo gente que le sobraba mucho no le daba al menos un poco a los que les hace falta? Malditos ricos que solo piensan en sí mismo de seguro que los que viven aquí son gente ambiciosa, gruñona, soberbia, hipócrita y quien sabe que más cosas feas y desagradables serian pero prefirió dejar eso de lado y ponerse más serio y seguir buscando. Todas las habitaciones eran iguales parecería que estaba volviéndose loco al no encontrarla pero la última puerta que abrió que él pensaba sería igual a las demás lo dejo con la boca abierta, era blanca con unos hermosos toques de verde, había una enorme cama con sabanas de diferentes tonos de verde juraría que una de ellas se parecían a sus ojos y parecían de seda, una mesita de cada lado de ella, un espejo estaba seguro que esta no estaba deshabitada como las demás.

Se atrevió a entrar en ella y miro todo con asombro era una linda habitación o al menos para una mujer si ya que para él también era algo femenina. Pudo notar como había unas fotos en la pared que estaba enfrente de la cama y comenzó a ver cada una: Una de ellas era de un hombre con un semblante que transmitía respeto y autoridad pero se notaba que había un toque de cariño en su mirada, otra era de una linda mujer mayor que el claro con una dulce sonrisa realmente transmitía confianza y calma aquella mujer pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar la foto que estaba debajo de las dos anteriores parecía un pequeño árbol y en el fondo estaba la foto de una chica con pelo negro corto con una mirada de pocos amigos que lo hizo sonrojarse ¡Era ella! Su Levi, así esta debía ser su habitación casi se cae al tropezarse con una silla al retroceder impactado por su descubrimiento volvió a ver el cuarto y para el saber de quién era le daba un toque mucho más especial y hasta mágico.

Volteo y miro la cama empezó a imaginarse a su Levi dormida ahí así que sin más preámbulos dio un clavado hacia la cama y abrazo la almohada aspirando su aroma, no cabía duda su Levi había dormido aquí realmente le gustaba ese lugar pero al percatarse de que aun cuando abrazara la almohada con la esencia de Levi no era lo mismo que abrazarla en persona así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para seguir su búsqueda cuando esta se abrió sola y que pudiera ver en el marco de la puerta a su pelinegra.

-¿Levi?

-M-Mocoso-

-¡Levi!- Se apresuró a abrazarla pero una patada en la cara fue lo que recibió

Levi cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le puso seguro para que nadie entrara, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía muy rápido miro al castaño que yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa aparición en su rostro

-_Vino… es Eren… Esta aquí-_

El castaño se levantó y se sobaba la cara estaba a punto de preguntar por qué _´´Tan lindo y cariñoso gesto de bienvenida´´ _cuando de repente sus palabras murieron en su boca al ser abrazado cálidamente por la pequeña joven, ella escondía su rostro en su pecho mientras estrujaba más al castaño cuando eren pudo reaccionar le correspondió mientras posaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Para cada ser humano había un lugar el cual era su preferido, para algunos su hogar, para otros el campo, el bosque, la pradera etc. para eren siempre fue el océano o al menos eso creía pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que su lugar preferido en todo el mundo era estar ahí en los brazos de Levi, un lugar donde se sentía protegido pero a la vez lo hacía sentirse poderoso. 

Levi podía sentir como todo parecía estar mejorándose hasta que una voz resonó el su cabeza y la hizo poner los pies en la tierra al darse cuenta de la realidad que la atormentaba.

_-Te espero aquí… mi esposa-_

Aporta a Eren y retrocedió. Aun cuando eren allá venido eso no cambiaba nada todo seguía igual miro los hermosos e intensos ojos verdes y sintió culpa por haber dicho el sí acepto pero también él había llegado tarde así que ya no importaba nada. Eren se veía confundido ya que no entendía los cambios de humor y acciones de la pelinegra ¿Acaso estaría en su periodo? Se fuera así realmente tendría problemas ya que ni él sabía qué hacer cuando Mikasa estaba así.

-¿Qué haces aquí eren?-

-Bueno vengo por ti-

-Eren… yo-

-No espera déjame explicarte- la sujeto de los hombros- Sé que te hice daño la verdad lo siento mucho es verdad que te viole pero no lo hice conscientemente y realmente me arrepiento juro que nunca quise lastimarte de esa forma si quieres desquítate conmigo para que veas que en serio lo lamento-

-Eren te entiendo… te perdono-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio mocoso-

-Oh muchas gracias Levi y bueno tengo otra cosa que decirte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la aldea, me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres y pues que estuvieras conmigo-

-¿Y cómo porque tendría que hacer eso? Eren si apenas nos conocemos-

-Bueno también por eso para poder conocernos mejor- Tomo las manos de la pelinegra y entrelazo sus dedos - Veras tanto como los vampiros u hombre lobo nosotros los Titanes cambiantes tenemos a una pareja destinada, alguien que será nuestra alma gemela y aunque se debe comprobar que sea real el lazo que nos une estoy seguro que eres la indicada Levi-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy tu pareja?-

-Si Levi por favor vengo conmigo-

-….No puedo ir contigo eren, lo siento-

-¿P-Por qué no?-

-Porque yo ya estoy casada-

-¿Eh?-

-Eren llegaste tarde yo ya estoy casada, ahora soy la mujer de Smith-

Eren apenas y se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que portaba, un vestido blanco y un velo era hermoso el vestido que portaba era una hermosa novia pero le destrozo el corazón al saber que esa novia ya tenía dueño al parecer. Los ojos de eren se tornaron de un dorado que realmente sorprendió a Levi, la ira, la frustración, el dolor y la tristeza se veían reflejados en aquellos ojos.

-No lo acepto Levi, no quiero ¡Levi dime que no es cierto!-

-L-Lo siento eren pero- levantó su mano mostrando el anillo- es cierto lo que te digo

-¿Por qué?-

El silencio se hizo presente haciendo que eren se sintiera más frustrado y que Levi se sintiera más tristes.

-Dime… ¿Lo amas?-

-¿Q-Que?-

-¡¿LO AMAS?! DIME LEVI ¡¿AMAS A ESE HOMBRE?!-

-Y-Yo…um…yo-

La pequeña figura temblaba ya que sabía la respuesta pero no podía decirla, eren veía la duda en los ojos plata que estaban enfrente de el así que tomo una decisión.

-Dame una oportunidad por favor-

-…..¿De qué hablas?-

-Ven conmigo y dame la oportunidad de amarte y que me correspondas por favor- un abrazo surgió uniendo los dos cuerpos presentes en el cuarto- Dame la oportunidad y si no lo logro en determinado tiempo te dejare libre y no te volveré a molestar.

-…N-No se eren eso es una idea muy loca-

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos pero el castaño se relajó ya que vio a sus amigos detrás de ella.

-¡Eren! Aquí estas menos mal que te encontramos- dijo Armin pero sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que no estaba solo- Genial la encontraste

-Lo siento ¿los preocupe?-

-¿Quiénes son?- la pelinegra seguía siendo abrazada por eren

-Veo que encontraste a la enana- dijo Mikasa escupiendo cada palabra enfrente de Levi

-¡¿Qué dijiste tu perra?!-

-Tranquila Levi, Mikasa te pido que no vuelvas a insultar a Levi-

-Eren debemos irnos ya debemos regresar a la aldea, no debemos preocupar a tus padres- se acercó empujo a Levi y tomo a eren del brazo- Vámonos eren a casa

-Espera Mikasa- extiendo su mano hacia Levi- Vamos Levi por favor-

-Pero…-

-¡Olvídate de ella eren! - se interpuso colocándose en medio de ellos dos- Esta mujer ya se casó con un hombre, olvídala a un me tienes a mí-

-Eren ¿Quién es ella?- los celos se hacían presentes en cada palabra dicha

-Ella es Mikasa mi hermana- eso resulto una daga en el corazón para la portadora de la bufanda roja- Mikasa ella es Levi y tranquila ya lo sé pero eso no me importa aun así la quiero-

-¡Eren!- reprocho Mikasa

-Tome la decisión de enamorarla- pasó al lado de ella y se acercó a la novia- ¿Aceptas Levi en venir conmigo?

¿Qué decisión tomar? Aceptar la propuesta con la idea de irse, dejar a su familia y esposo con el corazón roto y decepcionado o rechazar y ser ella quien tendría que estar tal vez decepcionada y vivir con alguien quien no ama. Debía elegir bien ya que no quería equivocarse y hacer una elección en la cual se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Una voz cálida y amable le susurro fuerte y claro

-_No lo sé… puedes quedarte y ser una buena hija obediente o puedes ir y ser egoísta una vez en tu vida para hacer lo que de verdad quieres… Pero nadie absolutamente nadie sabe el resultado de tu elección-_

-¿Levi? ¿Qué dices?-

-….-

-¡Eren déjala y vámonos!-

Armin abrió la ventana con intención de salir por ahí y usar sus equipos para llegar más rápido a la puerta principal de Trots.

-¿Levi?-

-Eren yo…- se quitó el velo y rasgo parte del vestido transformándolo en un bonito pero atrevido vestido corto- Acepto

El rostro de eren se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron al recibir esa respuesta, Armin sonrió y Mikasa simplemente chasqueo la lengua mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. Cada uno salió por la ventana, Levi se apresuró y escribió algo breve en una hoja que dejo sobre su cama. Eren tomo a Levi y se la llevo con ella haciendo uso de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista- dio un último vistazo a su cuarto- Lo siento y hasta luego-

Volaron por las casas, haciendo que los arneses se incrustaran en las paredes y les dieran movilidad, no paso mucho hasta que llegaron donde habían dejado a sus caballos amarados, se subieron y emprendieron marcha fuera de la cuidad hacia la aldea de titanes. Atrás se veía la puerta y como cada vez que corrían más los caballos la puerta se hacía más pequeña hasta que ya no la pudieron ver. La elección había sido tomada solo el tiempo diría si fue la correcta y cuáles serían las consecuencias de ella.

-Espero no arrepentirme- susurro

-¿Qué dijiste Levi?-

-Nada- se aferró más a eren y no volvió a ver hacia atrás

≥**w≤**

Toc Toc

Se escuchaba como alguien tocaba el cuarto sin recibir respuesta, esto realmente preocupaba al rubio ¿Seria que Levi se encerró allí dentro? Grata era la coincidencia que sus padres le había dado un juego de llaves de la casa, aquellos suegros sí que querían a su yerno. Introdujo la llave y abrió lentamente la puerta esperando no ser golpeado por la pelinegra.

-¿Levi?-

Entro completamente al cuarto y su cara demostró gran incredulidad al darse cuenta que no había nadie solamente había pedazos de tela tirados en el suelo, la ventana abierta dejando entrar una brisa de aire que llevo hasta sus pies una nota, la tomo y leyó una 3 veces al no creerse lo que decía en ella.

_´´Me largo… atte: Levi´´_

-No puede ser…. ¿Levi?-

Los ojos de aquel hombre pasaron de transmitir respeto, inteligencia y comprensión a provocar miedo a quien los viera gracias a la combinación de sentimientos que se producían en su interior. Dos pares de icebergs veían la ventana.

-Recuperare a mi esposa-

≥**w≤**

**Y pues ¿Qué les pareció? Necesito saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas lo que sea. Un lindo review me haría muy feliz vamos son gratis XD **

**Debo decir que estaba en duda ya que no sabía si hacer que eren llegara a tiempo para decir ´´Yo me opongo´´ o que llegara tarde y pues ya ven por cual opción me deje llevar ¿Les gusto el Capitulo?**

**Esto se pondrá más emocionante o al menos eso tratare, si hay alguna falta lo siento mucho ya que algunas se me escapan…ay dios necesito una beta (?) XD **

**Y pues Andy Jaeger les manda un abrazo psicológico ~ (*w*) ~**

**Nos vemos después mis lindos lectores, no saben cómo a veces dudo que a alguien le guste mi historia pero después me acuerdo de su apoyo y me animo a continuar.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima *3***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a mis lindas criaturas que leen este humilde Fic ¡He vuelto! sé muy bien que me quieren matar por haberme tardado un poco (?) y no los culpo soy una irresponsable **** Pero aun cuando me tarde sepan muy bien que nunca dejare un Fic inconcluso ¿De acuerdo?**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews, no saben cómo me animan a seguir ;) **

**Y pues ámenme que aquí está el nuevo capítulo (?) Ok no pz pero disfrútenlo *3***

Los caballos galopaban con sus jinetes encima de ellos dirigiéndose a su respectiva aldea que los esperaba, el recorrido fue algo largo pero finalmente llegaron a una cascada que era hermosa y esplendida. Primero avanzo Armin que por la orilla fue hasta la cascada entrando en ella lo cual sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra que estaba con Eren, después siguió Mikasa la cual volteo hacia Levi le dedico una buena mirada de profundo odio que dejo consternada a la pequeña ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto sin ni siquiera conocerla? Era el turno de Eren y Levi de cruzar aquella cascada, Levi abrazaba fuertemente el torso del castaño y este agarro sus manos transmitiéndole confianza.

-Tranquila no pasara nada-

-Eso espero mocoso-

Entraron y no se mojaron lo cual sorprendió bastante a la pelinegra, cerro sus ojos porque al final del camino había una segadora luz que poco a poco se disipaba dejando que ella abriera lentamente sus ojos y viera una aldea bastante grande, muy pintoresca, rodeada de naturaleza y con una humildad asombrosa la palabra que describía aquella aldea era: Hermosa. Había muchas personas ahí y una pregunta surco su mente ¿Todos ahí serian Titanes? Y si fuera así por alguna razón no sintió miedo ya que se sentía segura con eren a su lado.

Llegaron al centro de la aldea donde se encontraba una casa más grande que las demás a comparación donde fuera de ella estaban un hombre delgado, muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgadas y largas, de ojos marrón claro detrás de unos anteojos circulares y una mujer de estatura mediana con ojos grandes color ámbar de tonalidad clara y cejas un poco gruesas, de piel semi bronceada y un largo cabello color café oscuro, atado en la parte baja del mismo con un listón magenta en forma de coleta, la cual mantenía en la parte frontal del lado derecho de su torso. Aquellas dos personas los miraban fijamente a ellos al igual que las personas que se estaban aglomerando a su alrededor, detuvieron a los caballos y bajaron de ellos Levi con ayuda de eren.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-Grisha tranquilo por favor, no es un buen lugar para conversar-

-Está bien Carla, entren-

Entraron a la casa los cuatros jóvenes y los adultos y fueron hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento en el respectivo orden de Armin, Mikasa Eren y Levi a su lado teniendo enfrente a Grisha y Carla. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y no se podía predecir quien tomaría la iniciativa de hablar primero, Levi estaba bastante tensa ya que tenía miedo de haberse involucrado en algo muy serio miro a eren quien estaba viendo a las dos personas enfrente de el con determinación ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Hola padre y madre he vuelto-

Aquello sorprendió a Levi haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco por las palabras dichas por el castaño aunque si ahora los observaba detenidamente ciertamente eran parecidos.

-Bienvenido Eren cariño- dijo Carla

-Tengo varias preguntas así que espero que me respondan ya que es lo menos que pueden hacer considerando que se fueron sin previo aviso-

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Jaeger- dijo Armin

-Pregúntele a Eren- dijo Mikasa tapándose la boca con su bufanda

El castaño frunció el ceño pero no replico por que ciertamente aquello fue por su culpa y su deseo de encontrar a Levi así que decidió afrontar las consecuencias de su elección la cual no se arrepentía de haberla tomado.

-Bien, Eren primera pregunta ¿A dónde fueron exactamente?- dijo el mayor

-Al distrito Trost- respondió serio

-¡¿Qué?! … bien y ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que fueron aquel lugar que esta obviamente prohibido de visitar?

-Tenía que encontrar a mi pareja- agarro la mano de Levi

-¿Pareja? Oh mi cielo ¿Ya la encontraste? me alegro tanto por ti-

-Carla no te distraigas-

-Y supongo que es esta jovencita que está a tu lado ¿No es cierto?-

-Efectivamente, Padre…Madre les presento a mi pareja Levi Grey-

Levi se paró algo rápida y rígida pero con su rostro inexpresivo ya que no quería que notaran lo nerviosa que estaba, extendió su mano hacia a Carla esperando poder estrechar sus manos pero en cambio fue abrazada fuertemente por ella.

-Bienvenida seas, me llamo Carla Jaeger es un placer. Eres realmente hermosa y muy linda espero que nos llevemos de maravilla ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió

-E-Esta bien, un placer en conocerla señora Jaeger-

-No me digas así dime Carla-

-…C-Carla-

-Realmente eres tierna ¡Eren te felicito!-

Aun cuando no era lo suyo recibir mucho afecto aquel abrazo tímidamente lo correspondió, la señora Carla era gentil y su abrazo se sentía muy cálido. Se separó de ella y volteo hacia el hombre de lentes que la miraba con el ceño fruncido al parecer algo anda mal.

-Grisha ¿Qué acaso no piensas saludar a Levi?-

-Carla…-suspiro- disculpe pero como he escuchado usted es de Trost ¿No es cierto?-

-Sí, lo soy-

-Y mi hijo acaso le ha contado lo especial que es esta aldea ¿por casualidad?-

Trago grueso decidiendo si contestar-…Si me lo ha contado pero yo no-

-Bien si ese es el caso déjeme decirle algo jovencita- se paró en frente de ella tratando de intimidarla con la diferencia de altura, Levi cruzo los brazos- si llega a traicionarnos juro que aunque sea la pareja de mi hijo tomare las medidas necesarias para proteger este pueblo, no pienso dejar que el pueblo esté en peligro por el simple capricho de mi hijo ¿Entendido?-

Levi se quedó muda sin poder responderle aquel hombre la amenaza era clara y ella entendía muy bien a que se refería con tomar _medidas necesarias_ simplemente asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño como respuesta. Grisha salió de la casa azotando la puerta dejando a todos en un profundo silencio.

-Tranquila querida- dijo Carla

-Que no se atreva hacerle algo a Levi, madre ¿puedes hablar con él? por favor-

-Tratare de calmarlo pero lo dudo considerando que él es tan testarudo como tu mi niño… fue un largo vieja así que descansen un poco y después vengan a comer al gran comedor ¿De acuerdo?-

Salió por la puerta dejando a Armin, Mikasa a Eren y a Levi solos.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Jean así que me voy yendo-

-Gracias Armin por todo-

-No fue nada Eren para eso estamos los amigos- se retiro

-Tu padre estaba muy molesto-

-Lo se Mikasa no tienes por qué decírmelo-

Observo a Levi- sigo pensando que fue un error, espero que te des cuenta Eren…ella no pertenece aquí, ni con nosotros ni contigo-

Solo quedaron Eren y Levi la cual miraba el piso con los brazos cruzados.

-Ignora a Mikasa y…a mi padre-

-…-

-Levi ven-

Se acercó lentamente y fue jalada por su brazo para quedar acostada encima de eren que estaba acostado igualmente en el sillón. Iba a replicar o a quejarse pero cuando sintió como el castaño le acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba con su cabello se sintió más relajada decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta ya que estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. No había pasado ni una hora y media cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en una habitación, se preguntaba dónde estaba hasta que noto a su lado una nota encima de unas ropas:

_Es ropa limpia que puedes usar ya que tu vestido está roto y no puedes andar por el pueblo así. Te espero afuera para darte un recorrido _

_Atte: Eren Jaeger_

Dejo la nota a un lado y comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse la nueva ropa que era una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un short negro, unas botas hasta por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color. Cuando determino que ya estaba lista salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo pudo ver la aldea pero no a Eren lo cual le molesto ya que no quería andar por un lugar desconocido sola pero no tuvo mucha opción ya que no se quedaría ahí parada como tonta esperándolo ella no era una mujer que dependiera de un hombre así que a pasos firmes y decididos empezó a deambular por la aldea en la cual se ganaba la mirada de todos y podía sentir sus críticas dirigidas a su persona pero decidió ignorarlas como siempre hacia.

Llego a un enorme lugar donde identifico que sería el Gran comedor ya era grande y todos estaban comiendo en él no debía ser Hanji para ser una genio y darse cuenta de pronto sintió alguien que le toco el hombro y dio un pequeño brinco que asusto más al extraño.

-L-Lo siento-

-No, yo lo siento-

-Hola me llamo A-Armin Arlert no pudimos presentarnos antes-

-Hola Armin me llamo Levi Grey-

-Si lo se… Ah y él es Jean kirschtein-

En ese momento puso su atención en el hombre detrás del rubio podría decir que tiene cara de caballo pero parecía buena persona.

-Soy su novio- dijo Jean

Aquello hizo que el rubio se sonrojara al punto de competir con el color de un tomate y Levi puso un simple gesto que transmita un claro _¿Y a mí que me importa eso? _Estrecho su mano con ambos y los tres entraron al comedor y tomaron cada quien su plato para servirse no era gran cosa Levi tomo sopa y un poco de puré de papa con pan. Se sentaron juntos y eso no le incomodo a la pelinegra ya que no conocía a muchas personas así que mejor ir conviviendo.

-¿Y dónde está Eren?-

-¿Eren? Eh… ¡Ah! esta por allá- dijo el cara de caballo

Volteo y logro notar al castaño no muy lejos de su lugar hablando con varias personas que la mayoría eran mujeres. Aquello no era de gran importancia hasta que logro como todas las mujeres se le acercaban y podía escuchar sus palabras.

-Eren ¿Dónde habías estado? Estábamos preocupadas-

-Estoy bien tranquilas no veo por qué preocuparse por mi- respondió

-Eren iremos mañana de casería ¿quieres venir con nosotras?-

-Claro, me gustaría ir de casería-

-Eren-

Desvío su mirada a su plato con sopa para tratar de ignorar eso ya que aun cuando eso le molestaba de sobre manera se convencía así misma que no tenía derecho de ello ya que aún no han concordado nada sobre su relación sin mencionar que ella consideraba los celos como un sentimiento estorboso y problemático que no causaba más que problemas en una relación.

-_No le daré el gusto de verme celosa-_

-Eren te ves algo tenso ¿quieres un masaje?-

-No, pero muchas gracias-

-eren ¿vamos a practicar la transformación juntos?-

-Tal vez después Elena-

-sabes me debes una Eren ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche?

-Lo siento pero no puedo tal vez en otra ocasión-

_-Pero ¡Joder! También exageran mucho esas muchachas ¡¿Tan urgidas andan?! Antes no se ponen un letrero que dice: SAL CONMIGO EREN-_

Lo que más le molestaba a la pelinegra era la forma que les contestaba eren, una forma gentil y no directa dándole esperanzas a la pobres ingenuas que creían que tenían una oportunidad con él incluso podría jurar que se divertía con jugar con ellas pero esa atmosfera melosa y llena de feromonas se fue vilmente destruida por la aparición de unos ojoso oscuros de cierta pelinegra con una bufanda roja detrás eren que ahuyento muy rápido a las demás chicas casi chillando de terror ante aquella aparición que parecía que veían del inframundo. Debía agradecerle por ello pero también la miro con profundo odio a ella y ahí capto el mensaje de que consideraba a Eren suyo, suspiro resignada de que esto llegaría hacer cansado y posiblemente molesto. El ceño fruncido y el pequeño puchero que hacia dio a entender al rubio que la Joven Levi estaba molesta, sabía que su amigo era despistado y algo torpe pero darle semejante escena a su pareja era bastante y pasaba el límite.

-Señorita Levi no piense mal Eren es simplemente amable con ellas después de todo es el futuro alfa de la aldea-

-¿Eh? ¿Eren el alfa?-

-Si el señor Jaeger es ahora el jefe y pronto Eren tomara su puesto así que debe ser gentil y amable con todos-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque diría que al idiota de eren le gusta la atención que le prestan las mujeres- agrego Jean

-¡Jean!- le dio un golpe en las costillas al ver la reacción de la joven pelinegra que agacho la cabeza

-No le crea señorita-

-Pero no parece que le moleste las insinuaciones que le hacen-

-Basta Jean-

-Yo diría que ya debió cogerse a más de una-

-JEAN-

-Jajaja tranquilo es broma-

Levi acabo su comida y se paró apenas acabo la conversación golpeando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a ambos, soltó un suspiro y decidió que sería mejor salir de ahí pero no quería hacerlo sola así que fue directo con eren para ordenarle que le dé el supuesto tur que le daría en la aldea pero se vio nuevamente rodeado por un montón de mujeres realmente hermosas, intento llamarle pero su estatura le ayudaba y no podía ni hacerse ver saltando.

-_Si que es popular este mocoso-_

Estaba a punto de gritarle y llamarle pero Mikasa se acercó a ella- Él no te hará caso, sino me hace caso a mí su hermana menos lo hará con una mujer que apenas conoce- susurro en su oído antes de empujarla e irse.

El castaño no prestaba atención a la pelinegra así que resignada y molesta dio media vuelta y se fue directo hacia la puerta a pasos rápidos y con puños cerrados, no esperaría ni rogaría al ojiverde si tanto quería pasar el tiempo con ellas por ella estaba bien. El orgullo aquel sentimiento en el cual la dignidad de una persona estaba de por medio domino a Levi haciendo que se molestara con el castaño y no le prestara atención como el hacía con ella.

-Señorita Levi ¿Adónde va?- dijo Armin

-Adonde sea que no sea aquí-

-No crea lo que dije- grito Jean para detenerla realmente había metido la pata pero no solo él.

-¡Señoría Levi espere por favor!-

Eren reacciono ante aquel grito y busco con su mirada a su pelinegra viendo cómo se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la salida dejándolo confundido.

_-¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?... ¿A dónde va con trata prisa? ¡No me digas que va a escapar!-_

Eren intento hacer paso entre las múltiples muchachas pero se le complicaba bastante aquellas mujeres eran como garrapatas. Levi estaba a punto de llegar a la salida ignorando su alrededor que no noto que un muchacho estatura media llegando tal vez a 1.70, con los ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño pálido abrió la puerta tropezando con ella haciendo que chocaran, ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran con el encima de ella. La pelinegra estaba quejándose de el dolor y abrió lentamente los ojos admirando al muchacho encima de él debía admitir que era apuesto pero realmente estaba enojada y lo menos que necesitaba era un idiota que tuviera la decencia y la inteligencia de caerse sobre ella. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio viendo aquel par en aquella posición algo incomoda y algo prometedora siendo vista por unos ojos verdes que delataban rencor y furia.

-Muévete quieres, eso dolió- le miro con el ceño fruncido tratando de intimidarlo

-Lo siento mucho- se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para levantarla la cual acepto Levi- soy un idiota por no tener cuidado

-Si eso mismo pensé yo-

-Realmente lo lamento, me llamo Farlan Church, No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Levi- se sacudió la ropa molesta por haberse ensuciado

-Farlan- ambos voltearon y vieron a Eren.

Levi miro a Eren el cual estaba claramente molesto y no entendía porque fijo su mirada en el chico llamado Farlan el cual le sonriera a ella, Armin les veía con preocupación incluso podría jurar que estaba asustando mientras que Jean parecía como si algo le pareciera gracioso y estuviera haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no soltar unas carcajadas. Recapacitaba los hechos y observaba el final, donde se encontraba en medio de dos chicos los cuales se retaban con la mirada ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo llego a parar en esa situación?

≥**w**≤

**¿Y qué tal quedo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me arrojaran flores o tomates? Lo siento mucho si tiene alguna falta no tengo beta y siempre se me pasaran algunas palabras al revisar. Y pues nuestra Levi llego a la aldea y apareció otro personaje **** Hehe a como adoro a Farlan me pregunto si alguien ya le cayó mal XD Tengo pensando hacer que Levi tenga más celos (no podrá siempre hacerse la fuerte) y pinshi Eren no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en nuestra Levi.**

**Y pues Andy Jaeger está en tercer semestre, tiene clases particulares y tiene que hacer servicio comunitario así que si vuelve a desaparecer ¡Alármense! y llamen al… ¿Cuál es el número del 911? .-. Ok no pz soy una exagerada pero estoy segura que volveré a desaparecer y los extrañare mucho, recen por que tenga tiempo de escribir **

**Nos vemos después *3* les mando un abrazo psicológico.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holo *3* Aparece después de mil años Andy-chan :D ¿Alguien me extraño? ¿Alguien me da un abrazo? O ¿es que me quieren mutilar cruelmente? **

**Y considerando que es la tercera opción, no me maten por haber tardado y no actualizar hace mucho tiempo, solo diré que: ¡LO SIENTO! NO FUE MI INTENCION PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO ****L****LO LAMENTO TANO TnT LO MEREZCO PERO NO LO HAGAN NO SOY BUENA CONTRA EL DOLOR **

**La escuela era una vil prisión que me deja agotada sin ninguna pizca de creatividad.**

**Además de que me sentí un poco depre pero gracias a los comentarios de algunas personitas que diré al final me animaron *w***

**Mejor lean y nos vemos abajo con más notas XD**

**≥w≤**

Solo una palabra definiría lo que siento en esta situación: Tensión. Se podría decir que casi podría tocar o agarrar la tensión que hay en aire ya que todo alrededor lo siento denso e incluso asfixiante por aquella situación que en todo caso no logro comprender, solo hace un minuto estaba furiosa y totalmente enojada con toda la intención de salir de este lugar por culpa de mi mocoso y ahora estoy en medio de una batalla de miradas.

**_¿En qué lio me he metido?_**

-Farlan- dijo eren secamente

-Eren- contesto el susodicho

Vaya solo con eso logro notar que no se llevan bien y que no se soportan. Intento salir del lugar sin que ninguno note mi presencia que trata de huir de ese lugar ya que mi intuición femenina (que por cierto nunca me ha fallado) me dice que debo irme sino me meteré en un problema a un peor pero la voz de alguien me detiene y es de quien menos esperaba escuchar.

-Levi, lo siento te estuvimos ignorando- dijo el tal Farlan- quiero volver a disculparme por haber chocado contigo-

-No tienes por qué disculpar, en parte es mi culpa no estaba del todo consiente-

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-¿Eh?-

-Es decir, me siento mal y quiero recompensarte por ello- tomo mi mano como todo un caballero ¡Eso me molesto!

Aleje mi mano con un claro gesto de asco por tratarme de esa forma y al parecer no era la única molesta por ello, logre ver de reojo a eren que literalmente estaba echando chispa y estaba a punto de escupir fuego y ahí fue cuando comprendí que simplemente lo hacía para molestar a eren y eso no me gustaba por dos razones; en primera no me gusta ser usada en sus estúpidos juegos tontos y segundo es que no permitirá que hiciera sentir mal a eren aun cuando es un idiota y se merece un golpe de mi parte.

-No, no necesito nada de ti ¿entendido?-

Sin decir más y sin mirar a nadie salí del lugar y apenas estuve fuera suspire y corrí ya que sabía que tal vez eren me seguiría ¡No quiero ver a nadie! Hoy no es mi día y no estoy de humor. Vuelvo a la supuesta casa de los Jaeger ya que es el único lugar que conozco de este pueblo, entro y me siento el en sofá de la sala y agarro un cojín y con el tapo mi cara mientras grito liberando todo lo que llevo dentro. En estos momentos quisiera tener a la loca de Hanji junto a mí para poder conversar aun cuando esta soltaría un mal chiste y con aquel pensamiento recuerdo todo lo que deje atrás haciendo que me sienta muy ignorante al olvidar algo tan importante.

**_-¿Cómo estarán todos?... obviamente ya habrán notado mi ausencia. ¡Oh dios mío Erwin! Debe estar destrozado, espero que cejas locas no haga una estupidez mientras no esté-_**

No me había detenido a meditar las consecuencias de mis acciones, debía recapacitar por un momento lo que deje detrás de mí. En primer lugar mis padres; estoy segura que mi madre está llorando mientras esta en mi cuarto preguntándose la razón de mis acciones, mi padre de seguro dejo caer su muralla de frialdad y estará moviendo mar y tierra para encontrarme y Erwin…. No lo sé, es tan inestable que nunca sé que pasa por su mente que es tan calculadora que me sorprende cada momento.

De alguna forma debo avisarles que estoy bien, que no deben preocuparse pero ¿Cómo? Es más que evidente que eren no me dejara volver ya que tenemos un trato y no veo la forma de mandarles una carta, este pueblo se ve a lenguas que no tiene contacto con las murallas así que estoy en un dilema.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué hago?- grite exasperada intentado inútilmente que la respuesta venga a mí.

Estoy tan frustrada que lanzo el cojín sin importarme donde vaya a parar.

-¡Oye cuidado!-

Mi vista se dirige hacia donde provenía la voz y veo a eren en el marco de la puerta que al parecer logro esquivar apenas el cojín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Estaba buscándote así que pensé que estarías aquí-

-¿Y que se te ofrece?- me cruce de brazos

-Quiero saber que está pasando, estabas en el gran comedor y cuando te veo es cuando al parecer te vas a toda prisa de allí ¿Por qué?-

-Oh ¿te interesa mi presencia?- dije con ironía- y vaya que notas mi presencia muy tarde, estuve un rato ahí e incluso te llame pero fue totalmente ignorada por el sucesor del alfa-

-¿En serio?- parece sorprendido

-Si pero qué más da, vuelve con tus admiradoras y déjame sola que tengo cosas en que pensar- le doy la espalda

-Espera…. Levi no me digas que estas ¿celosa?- no se burla de mí como esperaba pero parece que le intriga la idea

-¿Y por qué debería estar celosa? No soy tu novia ni nada parecido y tienes todo el derecho de estar con quien quieras ¿no te parece?- mi tono es frio como un tempano.

Parece que mis palabras dieron directo al clavo y le hizo abrir los ojos ante nuestra realidad. Hay un trato de por medio y es lo único que nos une en estos momentos.

-Creo que tienes razón…- baja la mirada

-Hasta que no llegues a cumplir tu parte del trato que especifica que debes hacer que me sienta atraída de una forma r-romántica hacia ti no somos más que…. –suspira- no sé cómo llamar a nuestra situación-

-Levi- trata de cortar la distancia entre nosotros pero me alejo

-Tengo que pensar las cosas claramente ¿de acuerdo? Déjame sola-

-Pero… te debo un tour por el pueblo-

Estaba a punto de responderle pero a puerta se abre dejando ver como unas chicas de antes acompañadas de la hermana de Eren que me lanza de nuevo una mirada de desaprobación, está claro que no le caigo bien pero no le he hecho nada así que no acepto que me mire o trate así sin ninguna razón.

-Eren necesitamos que vengas, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre ´´asuntos importantes´´-

-Ah Mikasa es que yo-

-Vete con ellas, creo que tu amigo Armin puede darme el tour e incluso tal vez el tal Farlan-

Salí de la casa escuchando como gritaba mi nombre para detenerme pero cuando volteo así el miro como lo rodean y se lo llevan a no sé dónde. Debo admitir que mi maldito orgullo no me ayuda pero que puedo hacer contra él, voy caminando por las calles si así se les podría llamar y vaya que es grande el lugar estoy segura que me puedo perder en así que no pienso arriesgarme y busco al tal Armin pero no lo encuentro.

-Hola- dice alguien detrás de mí

-Ah eres tú-

-Lo siento ¿esperabas a alguien? Me puedo ir si quieres- dijo Farlan

-No es solo que….como sea ¿Tu puedes enseñarme este lugar? Mi guía está bastante ocupado con asuntos importantes así que ¿Qué dices?

-Así que estas enojada con Eren, él está con otras mujeres en asuntos importantes y es por eso que no tienes otra opción que acudir conmigo con la pequeña esperanza de hacer enojar al pequeño alfa- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla como si hubiera sacado eso por lógica

-Tch- chasque mi lengua ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? es listo el desgraciado

-Tranquila, entiendo que estés así es normal que quien te atraiga este con otras personas y aquello te haga enojar-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me atrae?-

-Se te ve en los ojos- se acerca a mí

-Oh vaya lógica la tuya- digo con sarcasmo- como sea necesito un recorrido si pienso en quedarme aquí por un tiempo-

-Está bien, así podremos conocernos mejor-

-Como digas-

Mientras caminábamos el me habla un poco sobre la cuidad pero nada relevante sobre cómo es que se llegó a crear una ciudad con titanes, solo datos simples; como donde está la panadería, la pequeña escuela que hay, y varias cosas más. El lugar era rustico, simple pero bastante hermoso parecía que la vida era pacífica y estable no me molestaría vivir aquí pero sé que traería muchos problemas aquello.

Después del recorrido Farlan me invito a ver el atardecer en la pradera que había cerca, no tenía nada que ver y tal vez valdría la pena. Había muchas flores lo que lo hacía totalmente cursi pero hermoso, los colores que se plasmaban en el cielo hacían un gran contraste con las flores que había con nosotros.

-¿Y puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Farlan

-Aunque técnicamente ya me estas preguntando algo, está bien solo porque ando de humor-

-Ya descifre que entre tú y eren hay algo pero no eres de aquí ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Suspire- solo diré que tengo un trato con Eren el cual me retiene aquí y debo cumplir-

-Vaya… y ¿son pareja?-

-…No, no lo somos-

-Ya veo- soltó una risa- te confesare algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Eren y tal vez tu piensen que me interesas pero en realidad no-

-¿Y cómo debo tomar eso?-

-No me malinterpretes pero quiero aclarar todo para que no pienses mal de mí, la verdad me pareces linda, hermosa y bastante tierna -

-¿Tierna?- un tic apareció en mi ojo

-Es que eres pequeña y con el ceño fruncido te da ese toque de ternura-

Le dio un buen golpe en la pansa y por la reacción que hizo sé muy bien que le saque el aire.

-¿Te sigo pareciendo tierna?-

-Creo que si…más que antes- dijo con una sonrisa

Esquivo bien otro golpe que iba dirigido así su mejilla, aprende rápido que decirme tierna o PEQUEÑA es un grave error y puede causar daños en su físico.

-Pero como decía- tosió un poco recuperando el aire- aun cuando me pareces linda ya me gusta alguien y seguí con ese juego ya que me gusta molestar a Eren-

-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño

-Sus reacciones son graciosas y además no sé, de esa forma me desquito que se lleve la atención de la chica que me gusta-

-He de imaginar que es una de las que rodean como urgidas a eren-

-Jajaja que grosera eres pero sí, siempre está al lado de él y me duele ver su cara cuando él no le presta atención no es que me gustara que pasara eso pero duele-

-Ja vaya que te gusta- me apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, por alguna razón siento confianza con el- debe ser duro-

-Un poco, no mucho- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Y se lo has dicho?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Ya es muy obvia cual es la repuesta así que para que preguntar algo inútil-

-¿entonces te lo tendrás guardado mientras que consume por dentro?-

-Tal vez-

-Imbécil-

-Oh gracias, que linda eres-

-Levi- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Volteamos ambos ya que nos asustamos aunque claro yo no lo demostré tanto. Era Eren con las manos hechas puño y casi rechinando sus dientes, y es cierto lo que dijo Farlan es gracioso verlo así pero más que nada o al menos para mí parece atractivo, ese lado celoso me gusta.

-Oh ya te desocupaste- dije

-Vámonos- me tomo de la mano y me llevo casi a arrastras

-O-Oye espera-

-Nos vemos después Levi-chan- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y agitaba su mano en forma de despedida

-¡¿Levi-chan?!- dijimos tanto eren como yo. Lo estaba haciendo otras vez, jugando este travesura de molestar a eren y vaya que lo logra a la perfección.

Estoy segura que tanta fuerza sobre mi muñeca causara que haya una marca que durara hasta mañana. Llegamos a la grande casa de los Jaeger y fuimos directo hacia el cuarto de Eren, cerró la puerta detrás de él y el silencio se presentó provocando una atmosfera tensa.

-Levi- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, parecía que temblaba

-¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una buena v-

Fui cortada sin poder terminar mi oración. Eren se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome lo cual me tomo con la guardia baja.

-¿Q-Que te ocurre?-

-No quiero ver a Levi con nadie más-

-¿Ha?-

-Levi es mía- dijo mientras mordía mi cuello

Grite por el claro dolor que causo esa acción. Le jale el cabello y le di un buen golpe en la cara para que se alejara de mí.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa animal?!-

Parece que los celos lo segaron y regresa a ser mismo. Ahora veo como sus ojos están nublados por las lágrimas que trata de no soltar, parece un mocoso que acaba de ser regañado por su madre. Se merece que le golpe hasta dejarlo inconsciente por el atrevimiento que hizo pero como él es algo… ¿especial? Sencillamente me acerco a él gateando hasta estar frente a frente y poder acariciarle la mejilla que golpe, algo debe estar mal conmigo por no maltratarlo y por consentirlo de esta forma.

Esta claramente sorprendido por mi acción pero no se aleja y se queda a disfrutar del toque. Algo en mi interior me impulsa y termino abrazándolo y el rodea mi cintura con temor a ser otra vez golpeado por mi feroz puño.

-¿Y te calmaste idiota?-

-Y-Ya… lo siento mucho-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que… ver como estabas con ese maldito de Farlan me enfureció bastante-

-Entiendo- acaricio su cabeza

-Y me siento mal ya que por estar ocupado con Mikasa, con Amanda, Érica, Frida, con- de acariciarle la cabeza pase a jalarle los cabellos- ¡Aahh! ¡D-Duele!

-Vaya que tuviste que estar ocupadas con tanta mujer ¿debió ser difícil complacerlas a todas?-

-La verdad sí, es que son bastantes- le doy un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-¡Porque dices cosas innecesarias y estúpidas!-

-¿Eh?...- parece que lo analiza y reacciona de forma tardada- ¡N-No es lo que piensas!

Desvié la mirada, de estar el enojado ahora soy yo. Y lo que más me molesta es que es el primero que logra hacerme sentir ese enfermizo sentimiento conocido como celos. Toma mi rostro con sus manos para que lo mire y junta su frente contra la mía dejándonos a pocos milímetros de estrechar nuestros labios.

-Así que ambos sufrimos de celos hoy - me mira a los ojos- que coincidencia

-N-No se dé qué hablas mocoso- no dejo de ver a sus ojos

-Lo siento mucho, pero que quede claro que la única que me importa es Levi, y es la que causa que mi egoísmo y mis celos salgan para proteger lo que es mío-

-Vaya ahora yo soy la culpable-

-¿Te molesta?-

-…N-No pero tampoco te dejes llevar ¿Oíste?-

-Pero es que Farlan-

-¡No pasa nada con el! Si dices que no hay nada entre tú y esas mujeres entonces te creo pero que sea reciproco ¿Entendido?- suspire- ya dije bastantes cursilerías por un día-

Beso mis labios sin previo aviso, aun cuando me resistí al principio me deje llevar por aquellos labios que acariciaban y se estrechaban contra los mismo logrando que sintiera que el mundo desaparecía y solo estábamos los dos. ¿Qué tiene este mocoso que logra hacer que solo experimente primeras veces? Rodeo su cuello con mi brazos mientras me sujeta más fuerte por la cintura acercándonos lo más posible uno del otro.

-Mañana pasaremos el dia juntos-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo juro-

-Está bien pero si no cumples…-

-¡¿Te iras con Farlan?!- grito entre asustado y furioso

-Iba decir que te cortaba tus pequeños titanes pero si eso quieres-

-¡No lo quiero!-

-Entonces no me decepciones mocoso – bese su nariz por inercia

Me doy cuenta de mi estúpida acción y trato de alejarme pero él me vuelve a atrapar evitando que huya y me dé un baño para que se me quiten estas malditas mariconadas y cursilerías que me están afectando.

-Owww Levi-

-Suéltame I-Imbécil-

-eres tan tierna-se frota contra mi mejilla

Un golpe saca aire en el estómago fue suficiente para que me soltara.

-¿Eren? ¿Hay alguien casa? ¿Alguien que me ayude hacer la cena?- se escucha como Carla grita. Al parecer ya está en casa

-Apúrate mocoso, que tu madre pide ayuda- me levanto de la cama mientras el sigue tumbado en ella

-L-Le-vi…no puedo ayu-da- extiende sus brazos pidiendo ayuda

-NO- digo secamente

Salgo del cuarto escuchando como me llama en forma de berrinche. Suelto una sutil risa que me hace abrir los ojos ¡Maldita sea!

**_-El solo causa cosas nuevas…maldito idiota ¿Qué se cree?-_**

**w≤**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? No quise adelantarme nada ya que quiero que la historia fluya calmada sin prisas. Creo que con esto queda claro que Farlan es buen chico XD ¿Quien ya vio el OVA de Levi? ¿Soy la única que se enamoró y grito como Fangirl al ver a Levi y a Farlan? Decidió Farlan está luchando por el segundo lugar vs Eren como mi chico de SNK favorito (Levi tiene el primer puesto claro está) XDDD y Owww Isabel es un amor aunque es un poco diferente en el manga pero da igual la ame también (Es un Eren travestido) Okay no pero se parecen mucho LOL (Indirectas) A Levi le gustan los mocos**

**Gracias a:**

**benson17: Con que digas que es maravilloso haces que mi corazón llore como marica homosexual ;w; **

**Zoe azul: Espero que no hayas cansado de revisar.**

**Aura D: ¿Qué te pareció? Y créeme pasarán más cosas entre esos tres. ¡Amemos a Farlan!**

**Ola-chan: Si te entiendo incluso yo me enoje cuando estaba escribiendo eso pero nuestra Levi sabe jugar el mismo juego XD y Farlan se une a la diversión sin ningún problema LOL Espero que te allá gustado**

**Entre muchas más *3***

**Estoy de vacaciones al FIN *O* así que eso significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir así que denme ánimos: D Dejare esta nota en cada Fic para avisar:**

**NOTA: estoy pensando hacer un Fic Navideño FarlanxLevi pero no he podido decir en qué mundo hacerlo ni en que temática ¿En el mundo de SNK o nuestro mundo? Así que ¡PREGUNTA! ¿Qué temática prefieren? (tomen en cuenta que sería navideño así que creo que GORE no cae) ¿Y mundo prefieren? Estoy tomando en cuenta su opinión que es muy importante para mí :D **

**Okay esto todo por hoy. Nos leemos después. Andy-chan se despide Bye Bye *3***


End file.
